À ta place
by LilyRammsteiner
Summary: Hinata ne parvient pas à surmonter la perte, Sakura ne parvient pas à l'éviter, Tenten la recherche et Temari rencontre son contraire. Il n'y a pas qu'une façon de vivre et d'aimer, de penser, de pleurer, de rire. Chacune fait des choix, chacune fait des erreurs, mais toutes se relèvent. AU
1. I & II

**À ta place**

 **I. Naître.**

Dis mon amour, lorsque tu fermes les yeux, et que tu penses à « nous », que vois-tu ? Moi, je vois un avenir, avec de beaux enfants, dans un endroit qui n'aurait été qu'à « nous ». Moi, je vois le bonheur.

Il pleuvait, d'une pluie lourde, qui tombait sur le toit de l'hôpital en une multitude de petits bruits sourds, rompant le silence de sa chambre, la tenant éveillée au fond de son sommeil sans rêve. Ses yeux allaient et venaient entre la fenêtre et la porte, incertains, confus au milieu du calme, sans qu'elle ne distingue rien. Elle réfléchissait, à elle, à lui, à eux, et à ce futur bébé qui prenait trop de place dans son utérus. Le regard fixe, elle croyait vainement arrêter le temps, garder encore un peu de ces moments comme suspendue. Elle transpirait, à mesure que s'écoulait ces douloureuses minutes, à mesure que filait la pluie dans les gouttières. Elle les sentait, ses doigts qui se crispaient contre le lit, ses cheveux qui collaient désagréablement à son front, sa bouche si sèche et ses pieds si froids, mais la souffrance de son coeur ne l'atteignait pas, ni la douleur de ses contractions qui semblaient briser tout son squelette. Elle se souvenait, lorsqu'il souriait, elle aussi elle souriait.

« Hinata ? Hinata je suis là, ça va aller. Tu verras, je vais rester là, à te tenir la main. »

Elle vit les larmes de son amie, si chère à son bien être, qui lui caressait le haut du crâne, doucement, tout doucement, sans tenir compte de sa sueur. Elle se laissait choyer, écoutant distraitement le son des roues cahotant jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas mal, avec ce visage si serein, si posé, et on se demandait pourquoi Sakura avait si peur en lui serrant la main. Autour d'elle, ils s'agitaient tous, dans un flot continu d'alerte et d'ordre. Elle se demanda pourquoi tant de précipitation, pourquoi son enfant ne pouvait pas naître en étant le seul à troubler son inertie. Les jambes écartées, elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière, comprenant enfin la situation pénible dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pour une fois, elle fit des efforts, faisant de son mieux pour reproduire les indications des médecins, pour que son bébé soit beau et rond, la peau lisse et l'oeil vif, sans défaut, près à vivre pleinement.

« Sakura, appela-t-elle. J'ai mal !

\- Je sais. Mais c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, après, tout ira bien.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui, je promets. C'est vrai. Quand il sera né, tu rentreras avec moi, on installera un beau landau, qu'on aura choisi en se disputant, et on trouvera qu'il est vraiment mignon quand il cherche à attraper nos doigts. Et même si Sasuke râle un peu, on plantera un grand ficus dans le salon, avec des orchidées et des oliviers, un océan de verdure envahissant. Tu ne seras plus triste, je ferais tout contre.

\- Comment je vais l'appeler ? Il lui faut un prénom, un viril puisque c'est un garçon.

\- Vous n'en aviez pas parlé ? Sasori n'avait fait aucune suggestion ?

\- Non. »

Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en une boule compacte, qui l'étouffa autant que les brulures qu'elle ressentait le long de son échine. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, ils pensaient bêtement que l'heure venue, l'un d'eux saurait comment l'appeler, que cela se décidait d'instinct, quand on découvrait pour la première fois ses traits et qu'on entendait sa voix. Mais là, devant le fait accompli, rien ne lui venait, pas un germe d'idée, le seul prénom qu'elle avait envie de crier était le sien : Sasori. Alors, voyant la passivité la gagner, Sakura décida pour elle, donnant à son neveu une identité que sa mère n'avait pas la force de lui offrir. Ce serait Haruki.

« Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? interrogea Sakura, un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle fût de nouveau dans sa chambre, le bas du ventre meurtrie. Il est tout léger. »

Le bébé n'était pas spécialement beau, il avait une tête trop grosse, et de petits yeux flétris qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Sa peau était encore un peu rouge, et humide sur le sommet de sa tête, d'où pointaient des cheveux d'un châtain noisette, flouté par de sombres reflets roux. Il avait ses lèvres qui vibraient, sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe, et ses doigts qui cherchaient à remuer, sans arriver à trouver la clé du mécanisme d'un mouvement net et simple. Calé contre son sein, elle pouvait sentir son souffle qui frôlait sa peau, hérissait par endroit ses poils. A l'instant où elle voulut baiser son front ridé, la porte s'entrouvrit, d'une lenteur peureuse, jusqu'à laisser apparaître Sasuke, portant dans ses bras Shinichi, son garçon de deux ans, né après qu'il eut accidentellement mit Sakura enceinte un soir où l'orage les avait étrangement pousser à boire trop, à oublier toute responsabilité et à s'étonner les semaines suivantes de toutes ces nausées intempestives.

« Alors ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle. C'est fini. Il est enfin né.

\- Tant mieux. Il aura mit le temps, répliqua-t-il en serrant celle qu'il aimait contre lui. Tiens, il voulait absolument que tu le portes, il a hurlé pendant plus d'une heure.

\- Vraiment ? D'habitude il est si sage, s'étonna Sakura en prenant son fils contre elle. Mais venez, je vais vous présenter Haruki. Le docteur affirme qu'il est en pleine santé, et que c'est un bébé plutôt robuste. »

Hinata les laissa découvrir son fils, et en profita pour fermer les yeux. En faisant cela, c'était comme s'il n'était jamais mort. Elle arrivait à sentir ses caresses, à entendre sa voix qui lui murmurait : « Bravo. Il est magnifique. Je suis heureux. » Alors qu'en réalité, Sasori était mort.

* * *

 **II. Rêver.**

Le vent soulevait les rideaux, ébouriffait ses cheveux et faisait frissonner le bébé.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, que ses yeux avaient plongé dans les siens, elle avait vomi juste après. A vingt trois ans, elle était bête, encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Elle buvait dans un bar ce soir là, un whisky coca, une bière, et encore un whisky coca. Naruto lui avait encore jeté à la figure qu'il l'aimait. Et elle l'avait encore jeté. Il comprenait pas qu'il l'emmerdait, avec cet air candide et cet amour niais. Elle elle avait tourné la page, pourquoi pas lui ?

Et puis il était entré, passant le seuil, tranquille, avec un oeil au beurre noir, la lèvre entaillée, regardant les autres comme ci c'était rien que des idiots qui n'avaient rien compris. Puis il l'avait remarqué, assise en biais, les cheveux malheureusement gras parce qu'elle les avait pas lavé depuis très longtemps, peut être trop, et qui semblait ne plus supporter les verres qu'elle s'enfilait sans s'arrêter. Elle se savait conne, minable, elle savait qu'un mec qui l'aimerait autant que son blond n'arriverait sans doute plus jamais, mais elle en voulait pas, de Naruto. Et lui, il débarquait pile à ce moment là, dans sa dégaine de voyous trop irrésistible, et il lui proposait de lui payer le prochain whisky, et elle vomissait pile à ce moment là.

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, collé l'un contre l'autre, ne pensant pas que trois mois plus tard ils emménageraient dans le même appartement, découvriraient une envie folle d'avenir commun, s'amuseraient à répéter inlassablement des scènes de mariage toujours un peu plus érotiques. Et puis, au bout de trois ans, décider de passer le cap, d'enfanter tous les deux une nouvelle vie, de chérir un troisième être qui viendrait compléter leur joie désormais omniprésente.

Sasori.

A présent, tout lui paraissait loin, étranger à sa vie. Ses rires avec lui semblaient appartenir à un vieux fantasme adolescent, qu'elle croyait enfouie mais qui avait finalement resurgit. Qu'elle était malheureuse, à serrer comme une bouée ce petit être inconscient de tout. Elle s'était remise à pleurer souvent, à maudire la vie, mais plutôt que de s'enfiler des vodkas elle regardait des sitcoms à l'heure des insomnies d'Haruki. C'était devenu dramatiquement pathétique.

« Il est mignon, dit Naruto pour relancer la conversation. Il a tes lèvres.

\- Sans doute, puisque je suis sa mère.

\- Hinata...

\- Tu soupires Naruto. Ne soupire pas.

\- Je sais que ça t'agaces. Mais toi aussi tu es irritante. Tu fuis le sujet. Il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes pourtant. Maintenant que Sasori est mort, tu es toute seule.

\- Et comme tu l'es aussi, nous devrions nous marier comme si de rien n'était ? »

Elle savait qu'elle se montrait cruelle, il était prêt à tout lui pardonner, effacer son ardoise pleine par amour pour elle et elle le dédaignait, regagnait ses hauteurs pour le regarder encore une fois comme une fourmi. Elle le faisait souffrir, elle en avait conscience et en était désolé, cependant à présent elle n'aurait plus accès à sa drogue aux cheveux roux, à son ange racoleur descendu du ciel pour la baigner de lumière. En ce sens, elle se sentait acculée. Alors elle articula les quelques mots magiques qui lui permettraient de s'alléger un peu, qui la noyait dans le déni tout en lui permettant de respirer. Sakura n'approuverait pas, Sasuke prendrait son parti mais juste parce qu'il ne la voulait plus chez lui. En fermant sa valise, elle eut la sensation d'être happée pas les évènements. Elle aurait voulu fuir une dernière fois entre ses bras, mais tout ce quelle trouva fut sa boîte de comprimé de somnifères. Elle l'avala tout entière, elle ferma les paupières, et ce doux rêve qui l'avait habité ces trois années passés resurgit, presque plus net qu'à l'origine, l'emportant dans une plaine de bonheur, marquant un pont avec ces choix irréfléchis et son envie de fin imminente.

« Hinata, réveille toi. On est arrivé. Tu as dormi tout le trajet. »

Ouvrir les yeux, contempler le monde et l'accepter, toutes ces phases qu'elle répétait à chaque fois gardait cette dureté et ajoutait à son aigreur. Vivement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle maison, en banlieue de Tokyo, où elle avait déjà vécu trop d'année et pas assez. Derrière les tâches de poussières du pare-brise sale elle lui remarquait un charme soudain, comme caché puis découvert aujourd'hui, comme appuyant sa décision qui remontait sous forme de bile au fond de sa gorge. Dans le soleil de fin d'après midi, le lieu avait ce quelques choses d'effroyablement attirant, et de désespérément touchant. Plantée au milieu de la chambre aménagé pour Haruki, elle crut juste bon de se dire que son blond ferait un bon père, à défaut de la faire voler.

« Tu te souviens, c'était ma mini salle de gym. Je l'ai repeint en blanc et j'ai remit des gonds sur la porte. On dirait presque une autre pièce sortit d'un trou noir ! Elle est bien pas vrai ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur le landau que remontait Naruto. Elle est parfaite.

\- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise, j'y ai bossé pendant au moins dix week-ends consécutifs ! »

Elle l'embrassa, doucement, car elle avait oublié ce frisson qui la parcourait quand même lorsqu'il passait sa langue dans sa bouche, puis elle le laissa lui faire l'amour. Vraiment, le temps semblait ne pas avoir eu d'emprise sur eux, comme si après ce soir là, elle n'était finalement pas repartit vivre autre chose avec Sasori, mais qu'elle avait juste regagner son lit et fait un long et agréable rêve.

En réalité, mon amour, « nous » n'était pas envisageable, « nous » était juste là pour nous rappeler que cette flamme que l'on croyait morte était toujours en nos coeur, et qu'elle allait continuer de briller encore longtemps. N'est-ce pas ?


	2. III & IV

**À ta place**

 **III. Tomber.**

Au dehors, les flocons de neiges, gros et lourds, tombent par milliers, sortant des ténèbres de la nuit noire, identiques à tes sourires lors de mes heures les plus sombres.

Une heure.

L'horloge avançait en un rythme régulier dans la cuisine silencieuse. Mais personne ne semblait s'apercevoir qu'elle était là, pour leur rappeler que le temps s'écoulait malgré tout, qu'il continuait sa course éternelle et que ce qu'il prenait n'était jamais rendu. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, seulement quelques regards désespérés, et une vague étreinte broyée. Tout semblait calme, paisible, tandis que leur être tout entier menaçait de s'auto-consumer par le chagrin.

Trois heures.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté leur place, ils semblaient morts depuis bien longtemps, alors que leur respiration continuait de rompre le silence. Naoto pleurait, et Shinichi, ennuyé par le bruit, était allé trouver ses parents dans la cuisine. Mais, sans comprendre réellement le sens des choses, il avait su tout de suite qu'il était inutile de leur faire remarquer que sa petite sœur réclamait de l'attention. Alors il s'était simplement détourné et était allé se charger d'elle lui même. Sakura et Sasuke, eux, n'avaient pas bougé.

Quatre heures.

Sasuke avait parlé. Une petite phrase, émise par réflexe lorsqu'il s'était rendu que la nuit était tombée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

Sakura l'avait giflé, très fort, aussi fort que son cœur battait vite. Il n'avait rien ajouté, il l'avait juste prise dans ses bras, et avait pleurer le premier.

Cinq heures.

Ils s'étaient décidés à se mouvoir, à avancer. Sasuke était allé chercher le berceau de Naoto pour l'installer près de son plan de travail, il lui chantait un air des Pink Floyd tout en remuant la soupe miso qu'il préparait pour le diner. Sakura, elle, s'évertuait à intéresser son petit garçon de trois ans aux coloriages, tout en n'y voyant qu'un amusement stupide. Ils reprenaient le cour des choses, comme si tout était normal, comme avant, comme quand la vérité n'existait pas et que leur bonheur était intact.

« Maman, pourquoi Papa et toi vous êtes si triste ? »

C'était une question bien normal pour un enfant qui avait cru voir quelques heures plus tôt le cadavre vivant de ses parents. Ils essayèrent d'inventer une histoire plausible, mais même si Shinichi n'y aurait pas décelé le mensonge, eux, ils savaient. Et si eux n'y croyaient pas, il n'y avait pas d'intérêts à camoufler les faits. Le déni les blessait plus.

« Ta petite sœur est malade. C'est grave. Elle peut mourir. »

Shinichi n'ajouta plus rien, il termina son coloriage, ne fit pas de commentaire sur la soupe miso trop salé, et alla se coucher aussitôt. Malade ? Mourir ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Sept heures.

Ils firent l'amour. Mais ils n'éprouvèrent aucun plaisir ; leurs gestes étaient mécaniques, blessants, humiliants. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à trouver le sommeil, mais ils restèrent collé l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot, à profiter de la chaleur artificielle qu'ils dégageaient.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas les laisser lui ouvrir le crâne. Elle n'a que six mois.

\- Je sais. Il y a peut être une autre solution.

\- Laquelle ? Le médecin a bien dit que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Retirer la tumeur tant qu'elle est accessible et commencer une chimio dans la foulée.

\- Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire. »

Silence, la chambre se fondait à nouveau dans la nuit, au milieu des étoiles et des chats sauvages.  
« Tu sais, reprit Sakura, je ne sais pas si je préfère endurer ça s'en savoir si ça va échouer ou réussir, ou bien si je préfère la laisser comme ça et attendre que ça la tue. Je ne sais plus si je suis forte ou faible. Je crois que j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il sans savoir à quoi. J'aimerais savoir ce qui est le mieux. C'est trop absurde, un rien peut faire basculer la balance d'un côté. C'est 50/50. On gagne ou on perd. Tout.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je crois que je veux me battre. Que je veux essayer. Mais pas sans toi. Pas toute seule. J'en serais incapable.

\- Je sais. Je veux aussi essayer. Je veux lutter tout autant que toi. Hors de question de perdre face à une connerie de cellules mutantes. Hors de question qu'on me prenne ma fille.

\- Tu n'as même pas encore eu l'occasion de l'engueuler parce qu'elle avait fait le mur. Et moi parce que son copain est plus canon que le mien.

\- Sakura, aucun garçon ne la touchera de sitôt. »

Il eut un nouveau vide dans le bruit de leur murmure. Ils plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Ils écoutèrent le souffle de leur respiration. Eux, ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient là, à se remplir d'un espoir naissant, encore fragile et grêle, capable d'être anéantit à la moindre petite brise, au moindre pas un peu trop brusque. Peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu, joué d'avance par ce farceur de destin qui semblait prendre plaisir à les piétiner pathétiquement.

« Sakura, tu crois qu'on y est pour quelque chose ? souffla-t-il alors, la voix lourde.

\- Je ne veux pas y penser. »

Dix heures.

Silence, ils dormirent enfin.

Le soleil embrasait déjà Tokyo de ses larges rayons, et Tokyo était en pleine effervescence. Tout le monde s'activait, se pressait, la foule dense et compact se séparait pour se regrouper. L'air de ce début de printemps était lourd, pesant et glacial. Au milieu de cette agitation, Sasuke, au volant de son imposante Jeep, se faufilait entre les bouchons afin d'amener dans les temps son fils à la maternelle. Celui-ci, assis sagement à l'arrière, regardait autour de lui sans réelle curiosité, plus captivité par les sensations que la voiture créaient en lui, accélérant pour mieux ralentir d'un coup de frein brusque. À la radio passait l'une des chansons que son père avait composé et produit, pour un groupe indé plutôt agréable, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtait attention, la mélodie entrait en contact avec leurs tympans avec la même douceur que le silence.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke se gara avec habilité juste devant l'entrée de l'établissement, retirant rapidement sa ceinture pour mieux se diriger vers son fils qui quittait le véhicule. Ils étaient en retard, d'une bonne heure, mais personne ne leur fit de remarque, pas plus pour leur manque de ponctualité que pour avoir obstrué la sortie de l'école. Après tout, Sasuke jouissait d'une notoriété incontestable en tant que guitariste de génie.

Quant à Sakura, sa matinée commença autrement plus calmement. Elle ouvrit d'abord les yeux alors que Sasuke et son fils quittaient leur appartement de meguro, prit un bain moussant et se fit des pancakes au miel tout en changeant la couche de sa fille. Elle n'avait pas appelé son bureau pour dire qu'il faudrait composé sans elle aujourd'hui, bien que la Fashion Week approchait à une vitesse surprenante et que sa maison avait besoin de ses directives. Tout semblait paisible dans le large appartement, tout semblait à sa place, tout semblait empli d'un bonheur simple et grisant, pourtant, Sakura avait la tête entre ses mains, et elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait.

« Calme toi. S'il te plaît, on ne peut pas aller voir le putain de toubib' si tu restes dans cet état là, insista Sasuke, l'ayant prit contre lui après être rentré en la découvrant ainsi.

\- Je veux pas, je veux pas...

\- Tu veux pas quoi ?! »

Il perdait patience, il redevait brutale, violent, il redevenait le type à qui personne ne dit non. Elle ne savait plus si il l'aimait, si elle l'aimait, les mots du médecin avaient tout détruit. Ils s'étaient insinués dans leurs failles, et les avaient rongé en seulement quelques heures, pour ne laisser que des ruines bancales qui peinaient à rester debout. Chacun n'avait plus en tête que Naoto, et la nouvelle tâche qui leur incombait. C'était trop facile, tout s'effondrait trop facilement.

« Tu m'en veux pas vrai ?! Tu penses que c'est de ma faute si elle est malade, s'exclama-t-elle alors, comme prise d'un sursaut de lucidité, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un sursaut de désespoir.

\- Bien sur ! Tout est de ta faute ! s'exclama-t-il exaspéré. Non mais tu t'entends ?! Arrête de délirer ! Je me fous de savoir qui est responsable ! C'est pas le moment ! Maintenant tu te calmes et on va à l'hosto !

\- Je peux pas. Je sais plus ce qu'il faut que je fasse !

\- Et bien ne fait rien ! Reste là. Moi je vais essayer de garder ma fille en vie ! »

Il se leva rapidement, bouscula une chaise et partit dans la chambre de Naoto. Il lui en voulait, autant qu'il s'en voulait ; ils étaient impuissants.

* * *

 **IV. Aimer.**

La fête se déroulait en de joyeux moments de rire, de danse et d'alcool. Sasuke surveillait du coin de l'œil une jolie rousse, qui se déhanchait en riant avec deux autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sakura était un peu plus loin, elle discutait avec Tenten à propos de la récente dispute qui s'était produite entre elle et son mec. Ils avaient tous les deux laissé Shinichi et Naoto à une jeune étudiante ravie de se faire de l'argent ce soir.

« Je crois que je suis en train de faire une connerie. »

Sakura releva vivement la tête. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, et l'air qu'affichait son amie la rendit mal à l'aise. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, chercha du regard une aide quelconque puis reposa ses yeux sur la brune assise dans le canapé à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de son long monologue. Elle s'était simplement contentée de ne penser à rien, de ressentir chaque gramme d'alcool lui parcourant les veines et d'en rechercher les sensations dans ses membres fébriles, sa vision rétrécit et fluctuante. Et maintenant, face à l'attente de Tenten qui durait depuis quelques secondes, elle ne put que penser qu'il lui fallait plus de tequila. Là. Tout de suite. Sans attendre.

« Hey les meufs ! Vous en tirez une gueule ! C'est ça que vous voulez ? S'exclama soudain Temari, une grande blonde aux jambes interminables et à l'attitude farouche, dont Sakura se servait souvent discrètement de la silhouette pour ses créations. »

Dans son poing droit était enserré le goulot d'une bouteille de vin, qu'elle répartit équitablement dans leur verre avant de se poser près d'elle. Sakura soupira. Elle était sauvée. Même si tout le monde lui passait toujours tout.

« Donc, pour en revenir au problème : tu aimes Neji mais tu voudrais le quitter. J'ai juste ? Si c'est que ça, vas-y ! »

Temari parlait toujours fort, en utilisant une multitudes de phrases hachées. Rien ne l'arrêtait jamais. Elle ne semblait pas craindre d'avoir un mot malheureux, ils sortaient toujours les uns à la suite des autres, inarrêtables, inébranlables, véridiques. Sakura lança un regard vers elle, à peine intéressée malgré le tournant de la conversation. Elle n'arrivait plus à être parmi les autres. Elle s'effaçait, se forçait, laissant son esprit vagabonder bien loin de là où il aurait du être. Elle ne cherchait plus à lutter. Il ne restait rien pour se battre, même maintenant que la victoire était sienne.

« Au faite. C'est génial pour Naoto. J'ai appris pour la chimio. À dire vrai, je pensais que vous alliez vous retrouvez avec un zombie mort-vivant juste mort, mais c'est trop cool que ça ait fonctionné ! »

Sakura esquissa une grimace, qu'elle tenta de faire passer pour un sourire. Puis elle plongea dans son verre qu'elle venait de vider en quelques minutes. Oui, c'était cool. Naoto avait gagné. Naoto allait vivre. C'était son due. Et ô combien c'était injuste.

Elle attrapa néanmoins Tenten par la main, et lança un regard équivoque à Temari. Elle passa devant la chaîne hi-fi et augmenta massivement le volume. Les murs et son cœur en tremblèrent. Puis elle se mit à danser. Ivre. Esseulée. Pourtant, elle la sentait. Elle était là, toute proche, cette putain de joie. Elle prit de la vitesse, et laissa un mince filet de rire lui échapper. Tenten tout contre elle, elle allait lui donner sa réponse quant à son dilemme, et c'est ainsi qu'elle l'embrassa rapidement, avant de poursuivre son déhanchement sensuel. Au diable les autres. Au diable ce monde tordu qui laissait des enfants souffrir mille et un enfers avant d'avoir connu le bonheur.

Sasuke regarda Sakura pendant plusieurs minutes. Il aimait la voir dans cet état. C'était toujours mieux que sa passivité dérangeante, qui le laissait hagard et démunit. Il aimait la voir rire et perdre la tête ; dans ces moments-là elle avait toujours besoin de lui.

« Alors, on regarde sa Sakura amoureusement juste après avoir tenter de s'envoyer en l'air avec une de mes invitées ? »

Il ricana en coin, avant de se tourner vers Hinata, faussement énervée, les mains sur les hanches et une tentative pathétique de colère collée au visage.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il simplement, avec le visage d'un ange innocent.

\- Bâtard. »

Il ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il ne pouvait pas nier, et il lui sembla que la situation avait été parfaitement résumé. Maintenant que tout était claire, il n'y avait plus qu'à passer à autre chose.

« Où est mon cadeau ? continua néanmoins Hinata sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Quel cadeau ?

\- Fais pas le con. Dans fête d'anniversaire, y'a le mot anniversaire. Et anniversaire, ça veut dire cadeau d'anniversaire. Parce qu'il faut bien trouver du positif dans le faite de vieillir pour se rapprocher du tombeau. Alors, il est où mon cadeau ? »

Sasuke esquissa un nouveau sourire moqueur, sortit ses mains de ses poches et lui montra ses paumes, en l'air, vides. Normalement, avec cette position, on ne se reçoit pas de balles, mais Hinata n'était pas d'humeur, il le savait. Alors quand il sentit son petit poing frappé son torse, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Elle connaissait bien Sasuke. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus que décombres. Elle pouvait le voire tous les jours quand ils bossaient sur de nouveaux morceaux. Ils remuèrent alors tous les deux leurs propres démons pendant quelques minutes. Sasuke entendait au loin Sakura rire. Hinata reconnut parmi la foule Naruto qui saluait pour elle leurs invités. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment tristes, leurs yeux trahissaient juste un profond déchirement, un choix qui les rongeait. Finalement, Sasuke, munit d'une voix monotone et insipide déclara :

« Je vais quitter Sakura. »

Il s'écarta d'elle, puis but cul sec le mojito qu'il faisait tourner au fond de son verre depuis une demi-heure, se resservit un verre de martini et s'alluma une cigarette. Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle n'était pas abasourdie, juste concentrée sur la nouvelle. Elle imaginait son amie, qui continuait de danser plus loin, seule, voyant ses enfants par alternance, pleurant tous les soirs au téléphone avec elle, et elle soupira de lassitude, emmerdée par la situation qui était en train de se créer.

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes non ?

\- Ca ne suffit plus. On ne se comprend plus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne vais pas la quitter tout de suite, pas maintenant que Naoto s'en sort presque. Je vais encore attendre un peu. Peut être que je finirais par changer d'avis. »

Il ralluma une nouvelle clope, expira, puis sortit attendre Sakura dehors, en plein air, après avoir conclut auprès d'Hinata comme quoi il avait composer un nouveau titre pour leur groupe de deux personnes. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il s'en foutait.

En conduisant sur le chemin du retour, il ne décocha pas un mot. Sakura s'endormait à demi sur le siège passager, fatiguée par un tas de choses et autres. Son pied appuya un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur, il eut l'idée de rentrer dans un mur, de les tuer tous les deux. Au moins, si Naoto devait mourir, ils seraient morts avant elle, comme il devait en être. Sakura respira bruyamment, et comme il l'aimait, il se gara sagement dans le garage.

À l'intérieur, dans le néant qui nous constitue, opaque et rugueux, pareille à un trou béant, je crois encore sentir ta chaleur.


	3. V & VI

****À ta place****

 ** **V. Courir.****

Nous étions stupide, inconscient, où peut-être simplement naïf. Qu'importe, mes regrets ne te concernent pas.

Il était onze heures. Tenten rentrait d'une longue journée éreintante et rêvait de s'enfoncer dans son lit, pour fermer les yeux et s'assoupir quelques instants. Elle était dans une période où tout la fatiguait, son travaille, son célibat, son corps, sa vie. Elle trouvait tout laid, vulgaire, et cherchait à s'échapper de ses souvenirs. Il y a peu, elle s'était surprise à cultiver une ambition nouvelle, tellement démesurée qu'elle mettait toute son énergie à sa construction. Au fond d'elle, bien caché derrière sa raison et son cœur, elle cherchait quelqu'un pour la faire vibrer, elle cherchait ce grand amour que toutes ses amies paraissaient avoir rencontrer. Sakura, Hinata, même Temari coulaient des jours heureux dans leur foyer où elle ne voyait qu'amour et joie.

Elle savait que tout cela n'était que son imagination transposée à la part de réalité qui lui était visible, et que tout était loin d'être aussi euphorique qu'elle se plaisait à le croire pour ses amies. Mais ce déni lui allait, il lui permettait de ne pas baisser les bras, après sa troisième rupture avec Neji.

En déposant ses clés près de la porte, elle remarqua que quelqu'un était passé chez elle. Son chat n'était plus enfermé dans la cuisine comme elle l'avait laissé en partant, et dans l'appartement flottait une odeur de propreté saisissante pour elle qui vivait entre la poussière et les araignées. Elle fit le tour des pièces, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici, redécouvrant avec plaisir des endroits où elle ne mettait plus les pieds depuis que l'encombrement le lui empêchait. Et puis, après avoir longuement contemplé le tout, elle finit par remarquer qu'il ne restait plus trace des affaires de Neji ; il avait tout reprit, sans lui en parler, alors qu'elle n'était même pas là, et il avait tout nettoyé, comme pour lui permettre de repartir là où elle le désirait. Elle fut saisie de colère, elle voulut hurler des injures contre lui, une multitude d'atrocités lui venait par paquets dans son cerveau pâteux et exténuer, cependant ses lèvres demeuraient closes, et ses yeux, plutôt que de lancer des éclairs, laissaient s'échapper une fine pluie de larme. L'ordre qui régnait acheva de lui faire peur, elle prit tout ce qui tombait sous ces doigts et les éparpilla partout où elle tournait en rond.

Blottit dans un coin, son chat attendait patiemment la fin de l'orage, et, loin d'être intimidé, une fois que Tenten fut arrivée au bout de ses forces, se laissant avachir entre les cousins et les papiers illisibles qui jonchaient son canapé, il trottina jusqu'à elle pour monter sur ses genoux et réclamer en ronronnant des caresses et de l'attention. Elle soupira, se laissa prendre, enfouissant ses doigts dans le pelage ocre du félin. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle avait faim, elle se prépara une omelette qu'elle finit par jeter après deux bouchées.

Elle se coucha, la tête dans son oreiller, et attendit que le matin arrive. Elle était stupide, espérer le grand amour mais refuser de le laisser partir, c'était tellement contradictoire.

Le lendemain, elle démissionna. Elle décida de tout quitter, de ne rien garder, de partir loin de ce job de brillante chercheuse en laboratoire, de partir loin de cet appartement où ils avaient vécu pendant trois ans, de partir loin de cette ville où en fin de compte elle étouffait.

Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un ancien petit ami du lycée, partit en milieu de terminal vivre à la campagne. Elle l'appela :

« Je peux venir passer quelques jours ? se contenta-t-elle de demander, la voix vaguement chavirée par la possibilité de tout recommencer. »

Il avait dit oui, et elle s'était mise à trembler, finalisant sa valise fébrilement. Dans le train, elle se laissa emporter, elle pleura beaucoup, toute seule, la tête posée contre la vitre et les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait rapidement. Arrivée en gare, elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite Hidan. Il était accoudé à sa vieille deux chevaux, tout droit sortis d'un drôle de rêve d'il y a quarante ans, fumant une cigarette sans vraiment s'y intéresser, moulé dans un jeans usé et un marcel couloir ivoire. Il mit ses Ray-Ban Aviator sur son front avant de lui faire signe. Elle fondit alors vers lui, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de le revoir. Il ria, l'a prenant amicalement dans ses bras puissants.

Dans la voiture, Tenten pensa que c'était bon d'être là, avec lui, au milieu des champs de riz et de patates. Qu'ils étaient loin, les grattes ciel oppressant de Tokyo, et le vrombissement incessant des rues toujours trop fournies.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise, mais je suis marié, déclara-t-il alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans un sentier plus étroit, où les arbres formaient une voûte sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ça te paraît bizarre ?

\- Pas tant que ça. Moi aussi, j'ai manqué de finir la bague au doigt, ajouta-t-elle, en se disant qu'elle aurait peut être l'air plus normal.

\- Ah. C'est pour le fuir que t'es venue alors ?

\- Je ne pense pas. C'est surtout ma vie que je voulais fuir, en fait. C'est absolument pathétique dit comme ça, soupira-t-elle en riant doucement.

\- Effectivement. Enfin, elle est en voyage, alors on sera juste tous les deux. Mais c'était plus décent de te le dire. »

Elle voulut sourire, mais elle croisa ses yeux pendant une seconde, et finit par ne plus pouvoir se détacher de son profil, concentré sur le suivi de la route. Il avait coupé ses cheveux argentés, dont elle avait beaucoup aimé se moquer, ses yeux violacés étaient toujours aussi perçants, et sa bouche lui donnait à nouveau envie de l'embrasser. Qu'elle était bête. Il était marié, et elle, elle était seule.

L'air de la campagne s'engouffra dans ses poumons, et tout en découvrant la maison de son vieil amant, elle se plut à rêver pouvoir vivre ici pour toujours, rien que pour la profondeur que pouvait prendre le ciel en cet endroit précis. La bâtisse était haute, un peu en retrait de la route, enfoncée à l'orée d'une forêt d'arbres minces et feuillus. Le réseau était faible, mais elle était entourée d'une quinzaine d'autres demeures. En entrant, elle se sentit à l'aise. Tous les murs étaient clairs, le parquet doux sous les pieds, et les vieux meubles donnaient une impression de raffinement simple. Tout comme elle, son chat ne tarda pas à prendre ses marques, allant s'établir près du poêle à bois, roulé en boule dans le canapé charnue en cuir patiné.

* * *

 ** **VI. Combattre.****

Vraiment, le grand air lui allait au teint. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnante ; ses yeux pétillaient de plénitude, et chacun de ses sourires étaient une invitation à vivre. Pourtant, malgré de pressants efforts, il arrivait qu'elle se transforme en une créature muette, sans raison apparente, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ses pieds enfoncés dans l'eau, ou bien s'était ses mains qui malaxaient la pâte puis soudain s'arrêtaient. Elle avait alors un regard rempli de vide, et une profonde mélancolie se dessinait sous ses yeux, son visage prenait de l'âge, comme s'il avait vu passé plusieurs époques et qu'il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là, à contempler le monde d'aujourd'hui. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, seulement quelques secondes, au plus long quelques minutes, et bien vite elle souriait à nouveau. Pourtant, elle avait réussi, que pouvait-elle bien regretter ?

« Dis Hidan, t'en penses quoi de l'amour ?

\- Je sais pas, je suis marié non ? commença-t-il peu sur, pas si surpris de l'entendre poser ce genre de question.

\- Donc tu penses qu'on peut aimer, quoiqu'il arrive, une même personne toute sa vie ? Qu'on peut accepter quelqu'un d'autre comme il est, sans chercher à le rendre comme on voudrait qu'il soit, juste par amour, et lui donner sans rien en échange tout ce qu'on est ?

\- Oui, sans doute. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Toi, tu pourrais aller jusqu'où pour Konan ? se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter, en l'ignorant.

\- Aucune idée. Jusqu'où elle voudrait que j'aille, je suppose.

\- Sans poser de question, sans rien réclamer ? »

Il hésita, la regarda longuement dans les yeux, s'emmêlant dans les sons qui sortaient sans qu'il les contrôle de sa bouche. Il la prenait pour une dingue.

« Ecoutes, je pense, oui. Enfin, j'en sais rien, je crois pas qu'elle me réclamerait quelque chose d'extrême de toute manière.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'aime, et qu'elle a pas besoin de preuve de ma part.

\- C'est pas dans ce sens que je...

\- Ouais, ouais, la coupa-t-il. Je sais, c'est pas ce que tu voulais dire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ton ex pour que tu te mettes à réfléchir à ce genre de truc débile ? »

Il avait haussé le ton, il l'avait semblait-il vexé. Elle attrapa ses genoux pour y poser son front, et respira bruyamment pour mieux s'enfoncer dans le canapé, soudain transformée en une petite chose fragile et prompt à se briser. Il continuait de la fixer, incrédule face à sa réaction ; il l'entendait pleurer. Il détourna son attention sur le poste de télévision. Le présentateur, petit et trapu, s'apprêtait à annoncer les chiffres gagnants de cette loterie de milieux de semaine, le visage souriant, le ton gai, il lisait son prompteur sans ciller. Hidan avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait désormais faire.

« Il a rien fait. Rien du tout. Il était là, et c'était tout. Il me demandait rien, me disait rien, il m'aimait juste. J'étais pas malheureuse, mais j'avais l'impression de rien avoir. »

Elle avait dit ça avec une voix très basse, presque murmurante, et il avait du se rapprocher un peu d'elle pour être sure de capter tous ses mots. Elle avait eu honte, en avouant à quel point Neji était formidable, et elle d'être insatisfaite de tout sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Une demande en mariage ? Une maison achetée à deux ? Un bébé ? Les mêmes sourires chaque matin au réveil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ?

Doucement, il glissa ses doigts sur son bras, pour remonter lentement jusqu'à sa nuque. Il longea sa colonne vertébrale, attrapa ses hanches pour la tirer à lui et l'embrasser. De ses deux mains, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe de coton bleu, rencontrant la peau de ses cuisses. Il ôta sa chemise à carreau, son marcel, son jeans, et plongea sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il baisa le creux de ses épaules, et descendit vers son ventre, dégrafant son soutien gorge, laissant s'envoler sa culotte. Il lui fit l'amour sur le canapé, la télé allumée, la caressant partout, l'embrassant délicatement puis crûment, pour recommencer à laisser jouer ses doigts entre ses mèches boisées. Il la posséda plusieurs fois, sans jamais qu'ils n'échangent une parole.

Lorsque l'aube apparut derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, Tenten ne dormait toujours pas. Elle écoutait chaque bruit qui emplissait la pièce, qui venait percer ses tympans insidieusement. Il y avait le son lointain d'un criquet au dehors, le ronronnement régulier de son chat, le vent qui soulevait ses rideaux, le parquet qui grinçait sans raison, le souffle de son amant endormi contre sa nuque. Elle se voyait lycéenne, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, les cheveux courts suite à une soudaine envie de rébellion, la jupe de son uniforme qui couvrait à peine ses fesses rebondit. Et les garçons dont elle voulait tout savoir. Elle se voyait lycéenne, entre les bras d'Hidan, lui entre ses cuisses, le cagibi les protégeant des autres, la première fois qu'on l'avait aimé jusque là. Et ses sensations exercées comme jamais avant. Elle se voyait stupide, insouciante et sans accroche.

On l'avait baisé dans un placard, puis dans des chiottes, sur un bureau, dans des lits, dans une station service, sur une banquette arrière de voiture, et encore dans des lits, dans des canapés, mais jamais elle n'avait été capable de voir plus loin. Elle détestait le matin, où tout se terminait, où tout appartenait au passé et où il fallait passer à autre chose ; elle voulait être une princesse dans les bras de son prince pour une période au moins aussi longue que l'éternité. Mais quel visage avait-il eu pour l'instant ? Hidan, Lee, Neji, Kakuzu, Neji, Saï, Kakashi, et encore Neji, et encore Hidan. Au final, elle ne le voyait nul part. Neji était sa seule constante, elle le connaissait tellement bien, il lui était si facile d'être avec lui. Pourquoi ne pas réessayer ? Pourquoi ne pas le rappeler, s'excuser, le supplier, l'embrasser ? Pourquoi rester là avec cet homme qui n'était plus à elle ?

« Hidan, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Hm, grogna-t-il sans force, gardant les yeux clos.

\- Tu te souviens de Neji Hyuga ?

\- Le mec de ta classe en deuxième année qui m'aimait pas ? finit-il par se souvenir après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, ou s'être rendormi exprès.

\- Ouais, ce mec là.

\- Eh ben quoi ?

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait rester ensemble, lui et moi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

\- Tu voudrais l'épouser ?

\- Peut être, répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Peut être, répondit-elle à nouveau sans temps d'arrêt.

\- Peut être c'est pas assez, tu sais. Moi j'aime Konan, alors je lui ai offert une bague et je l'ai emmené à la mairie.

\- Moi aussi je veux qu'il m'offre une bague.

\- Alors rentre à Tokyo, conclut-il en enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine, chatouillant de ses lèvres sa peau froide. »

Elle fit sa valise sans se presser, pliant son linge soigneusement, triant ses produits de toilettes presque maniaquement. Puis elle chercha son chat qui s'était enfuit dans le jardin. Elle fit le tour du terrain, regardant derrière chaque buisson, chaque arbre, chaque fleur. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois. Elle paniqua, le coeur serré, avant de le retrouver roulé en boule sur le canapé.

Dans la voiture, elle mémorisa tous les paysages, les gravant au fond de sa tête, pour les réutiliser à Tokyo, quand elle aurait la sensation de s'étouffer. Sur le quai de la gare, alors que le train était annoncé dans une trentaine de minutes, elle embrassa longuement Hidan, une dernière fois. Elle aimait retrouver le goût puissant que lui procurait ses lèvres, le même que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, une dizaine d'année auparavant, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine traversant péniblement l'adolescence. Il la garda dans ses bras, jusqu'au dernier moment, lâchant ses doigts lorsque se fut la dernière partie de son corps à ne pas être monter dans le wagon.

Les arbres, les ruisseaux, les champs défilèrent en sens inverse sous ses yeux réjouis, si bien qu'elle s'accorda le droit de rallumer son portable. Il affichait plusieurs messages, l'informant que Naruto et Hinata faisaient chambre à part, et en appuyant sur l'application mail, elle remarqua que Neji lui avait écrit souvent, usant de longues phrases et de beaucoup de sentiments. Elle sourit, passa ses doigts fins entre les barreaux de la cage de transport et massa les épaules de son chat roux, qui semblait réclamer qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Je ne sais toujours pas où je vais, je crois simplement que je suis perdue sans lui, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne le quitterais plus.


	4. VII, VIII & IX

**À ta place**

 **VII. Comprendre.**

Dans le miroir, je vois une fille blonde, au regard droit et impérieux, avec des mains qui tremblent.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. C'était fini. Tout était scellé. Sa vie future était déjà tracée de pavé de merde et de nuage de lait. Elle aurait volontiers pleuré, mais ici, devant cet homme au visage souriant, elle ne pouvait pas. Il ne lui restait qu'à rassembler ses affaires, calmement, avec un sourire timide dissimulant peut être un bonheur pudique, saluer, descendre les escaliers, aller jusqu'à sa voiture et rentrer chez elle. Une fois la porte passée, elle pourrait pleurer, elle pourrait hurler, tout lâcher. Qu'importe son frère chômeur sur le canapé, qu'importe son mec dans la cuisine, qu'importe ses chieurs de voisins, qu'importe si ça ne servait à rien.

Le feu passa au vert, la radio parlait d'un politicien qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et les voitures alentours semblaient plus brusques, plus agressives. Elle se força à se focaliser sur la route, à regarder droit devant elle, à tourner à gauche quand il le fallait, à tourner à droite quand c'était nécessaire, à éviter les piétons, à être parfaite pour cinq minutes encore. Sa tête brûlait d'une rage inconnue, ses mains moites glissaient sur le volant. Elle ne réalisait pas, tout simplement. C'était trop, d'un coup, comme ça, sans préparation, pour que son être accepte la réalité. Elle se gara, mais ne sortit pas du véhicule. Elle resta là, ce qui lui sembla juste une seconde, les mains sur le volant, le regard égaré, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas acheté de cracotte pour le petit déjeuner de demain.

« Mais merde ! »

Elle sortit, claqua la portière et ses talons sur le goudron jusqu'à son immeuble. Le bouton de l'ascenseur s'enfonça et les étages défilèrent. Elle hésita à nouveau, face à sa porte. Finalement, elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle ne voulait pas que Shikamaru lui pose des questions sur le ton froid qu'elle allait prendre, elle ne voulait pas non plus voire son idiot de frère affalé devant sa télé en mangeant sa bouffe. Mais où est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller d'autre ? Chez une amie ? À l'hôtel ? À quoi ça rimerait, il faudrait bien qu'elle rentre à un moment ou à un autre, si bien qu'elle prit la poignée et poussa la porte.

« Surprise ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser son sac que la lumière s'ouvrit sur ses amis tous réunis, affichant une multitude de sourires grisés autour de la table basse remplie de verre de vin. Là, vraiment, les larmes allaient couler.

« Oh, mais, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'empressa-t-elle de parler, cherchant à brouiller les pistes.

\- Mais... C'est ton anniversaire ! s'écria Tenten incrédule, sur les genoux de Neji.

\- Ah oui ? Aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, aujourd'hui, appuya Sasuke, tournant enfin la tête vers elle, fatigué.

\- J'avais oublié, confessa-t-elle sobrement avant de ranger ses affaires et de s'approcher pour embrasser un à un ses invités. »

Elle finit par Shikamaru, déposant un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lui murmura qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. C'était pour cela qu'entre eux, ça fonctionnait. Ils voulaient les même choses, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais c'était un détail sans importance. Leur but était simple, vivre heureux. Et pendant un instant, ça lui était apparu possible. Puis tout s'était voilé, il y a de cela une heure, ou plus.

« Alors, ça va ? engagea Sakura, pas plus intéressée que ça tandis que tout le monde prenait ses aises avant de passer à table.

\- Ouais, commença-t-elle, vague, avant de changer d'avis : il fallait qu'elle parle, de tout ou de n'importe quoi, mais elle ne pourrait plus supporter une seconde de plus ce mutisme qu'elle s'imposait et qui était en train de lui faire perdre la tête à petit feu. En faite, non, je viens de passer une semaine de merde, particulièrement à cause d'aujourd'hui. On nous a appelé à quatre heure du mat' avant hier pour un enlèvement. Une mère avait pris son gosse d'un an du foyer où il était placé et quand on l'a retrouvé, elle l'a jeté du 4ème étage, raconta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même que c'était en cela que résidait le problème. »

Sakura ne dit rien. Elle avait cet air, celui qu'elle prenait quand elle cherchait à se concentrer, et en l'occurrence elle devait chercher le meilleur moyen de répliquer sans trop montrer que les mots étaient entrés dans une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre sans laisser de traces.

« Je sais pas quoi dire, finit-elle pas se décider, sans trop se mouiller. Moi, à force de voir tout ça, cette espèce de réalité pourrie, je crois que je craquerais. J'en ai déjà un suffisamment bon aperçu avec ma propre famille, conclut-elle d'une voix morne, et Temari sut qu'elle était pour une fois sincère –ce soir, ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblaient assez forte pour faire semblant.

\- C'est vraiment fini avec Sasuke ?

\- Je sais pas, un jour il cherche frénétiquement un appart', l'autre il me fait trois fois l'amour.

\- Quel con, souffla la blonde, avant d'avaler le reste de sa coupe de blanc. Et du côté d'Hinata ? Relança-t-elle, cherchant à s'éviter elle-même encore un peu.

\- Elle dort chez moi, répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Avant-hier. Et Naruto sature notre ligne téléphonique de messages implorants. Du coup, Sasuke est parti à l'hôtel et m'a dit qu'il prendrait les gamins ce week-end.

\- Heureusement que pour l'instant Tenten roucoule gentiment avec Neji.

\- Ouais. Heureusement. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, elles rejoignirent les autres à table, la tête basse. Les plats se succédèrent dans une ambiance calme, sans débordement de joie, sans débat animé. Elle crut qu'elle allait finir asphyxier, et lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, elle salua gaiement tous ses invités pour mieux les foutre dehors. Puis, elle courut dans sa douche, éparpillant sur le carrelage ses fringues et ses bijoux.

« Merde, merde, merde ! répéta-t-elle de plus en plus fort, alors que l'eau la recouvrait d'un habit transparent. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était morte de peur. Une terreur indicible dansait dans ses entrailles, broyant ses tripes et ses nerfs, pour ne lui laisser qu'une immense sensation de vide, de néant, noir, profond, insondable et irrespirable. Et ce qui la tordait un peu plus, c'était le souvenir de s'être elle-même plongée dedans, faisant fi de tout. Et elle était là, en larmes, tremblante dans une douche froide, à attendre qu'on vienne la consoler en lui expliquant que tout ceci n'était en réalité qu'une vaste plaisanterie et qu'elle était stupide et bien naïve d'y avoir cru à ce point. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru, qui passa calmement prendre sa brosse à dent, avant de remarquer son aspect pathétique de petite fille terrorisée.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'étais bizarre au diner, c'est d'avoir vingt sept ans qui te mets dans un état pareil ? »

Elle balança négativement sa tête de droite à gauche, pendant plusieurs instants, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru l'arrête en empoignant son visage et s'accroupisse près d'elle.

« T, soupira-t-il doucement, T, répéta-t-il, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Rien, voulut-elle mentir, mais à la place, elle déclara d'une voix monocorde et sans timbre : je suis enceinte. »

Il eut un instant de parfaite surprise, puis un instant de panique extrême. Ses mains ne semblaient plus savoir où se mettre, elles quittaient les épaules de Temari pour venir sur ses genoux, avant de se raviser et de reprendre leur position originelle. Ses yeux fuyaient, se fixant sur un point imaginaire droit devant lui. Pourtant, malgré tout, il restait calme, flegmatique, et c'était soudain déroutant.

« Dis quelques chose, implora-t-elle avant de rajouter : de toute façon on ne veut pas d'enfant, alors je vais prendre rendez-vous à la clinique. Si je pleure, c'est juste parce que je me sens conne de pas avoir fait plus gaffe après mettre rendu compte que j'avais oublié ma pilule. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient, une vie simple, facile, là, tous les deux, sans problème matériel ou affectif. Un bébé, un enfant, un être humain qu'ils auraient conçu eux-même, n'entrait pas dans le plan. Jamais. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il pourrait exister, ce bébé, ils remettaient soudain tout en cause, silencieusement, chacun dans son esprit. Elle imaginait une fille, puis un garçon, qui courait en criant Maman, comme dans ce film qu'ils avaient vu la semaine dernière. Lui, il se figurait une petite tête blonde, toujours souriante, sage et gentille, une petite chose à protéger et à élever.

« D'accord, tu veux que j'appelle demain ? Je m'arrangerais pour venir avec toi, de toute manière c'est pas l'indisponibilité qui m'étouffe, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, ce qui la fit tout de même rire. »

Ils allèrent se coucher, et pour une fois, ils dormirent collés l'un contre l'autre, dans un calme presque idyllique, d'un sommeil lourd et sans fard, comme après une tempête nécessaire au renouveau d'un cycle indéfini.

* * *

 **VIII. Crier.**

Entre eux, ça avait été vite, sans vraiment être bien. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un été à un festival de rock où des amis communs jouaient, s'étaient envoyés en l'air, puis envoyés chier, avant de prendre un appart' et de se lancer dans la vie à deux. Et depuis, ils tanguaient au milieu du monde, en tachant de garder le rythme, d'accomplir quelque chose, de réussir leur vie.

Maintenant, il y avait ces bébés, cette petite fille et ce petit garçon, Nana et Nobuo, qui prenaient toujours un peu plus de place dans l'utérus de Temari, qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de gonfler, cherchant le point de chute limite, le moment où tout exploserait. Shikamaru l'a regardait souvent, comme s'il l'a voyait pour la première fois. Il cherchait brièvement qui elle était, ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux. Dans ses romans, qu'il écrivait lorsqu'il le voulait bien, ses personnages, malgré tout, gardaient une certaine assurance à toute épreuve, quoi qu'il décide de leur faire endurer. Là, alors que l'arriver de sa progéniture se rapprochait lentement, il commençait à penser qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit dépressif à cause du suicide de sa concierge et finisse en meurtrier doté d'un caractère froid et hasardeux, comme il l'imaginait dans son dernier bouquin. Pourtant, si ce n'est les berceaux abandonnés après avoir commencé à être montés dans son ancien bureau, les guides sur la maternité et la paternité qui trainaient un peu partout dans l'appartement et la prépondérance de Temari, rien ne laissait penser que bientôt, il serait père.

Ils regardaient toujours une série policière le mardi soir avec un pot de glace, sortaient toujours le samedi avec des amis ou au cinéma, baisaient sur un coup de tête et s'engueulaient pour les mêmes conneries. La routine. C'était déroutant.

« Shikamaru, je crois que je déteste les gosses. »

Il aurait aimé lui répondre que c'était embêtant, voire sacrément emmerdant, mais ça n'aurait rien apporté. Dans ces moments-là, il se contentait de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de lui caresser les tempes. Elle finissait toujours par pleurer, longtemps, avant de se détacher en criant qu'il ne servait franchement à rien, qu'il était stupide et qu'elle aussi, d'être tombée enceinte d'un crétin pareil qui n'était pas foutu de se comporter comme il aurait fallu. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il aurait fallu qu'il fasse. Alors, elle restait seule dans la chambre quelques heures, dans le noir, à réfléchir à de nombreuses choses, à toutes ces questions sans réponse qui la massacraient jours après jours.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu que son travail. Son mec, c'était secondaire, elle était heureuse de le retrouver en rentrant, de discuter avec quelqu'un à table, de faire l'amour et de se blottir contre lui la nuit. C'était tout. Ça la satisfaisait lorsque son boulot n'était plus là pour combler les trous.

Au début, elle était entrée dans la Brigade Pour Mineur tout à fait par hasard, elle qui s'était destinée aux Stups, là où résidait l'action qui lui permettrait de lâcher son côté autoritaire. Elle était arrivée en stage, et n'était plus repartit. Rien ne l'y attirait particulièrement, et elle n'avait pas vraiment les bonnes aptitudes pour, mais le défi l'avait tout simplement happé. Tous les jours, elle devait fournir un effort de plus en plus ardu, jusqu'à perdre toute notion extérieure arrivé à la fin de son service. Tous ces gosses qui défilaient : violés, battus, abandonnés, kidnappés, assassinés ; ils lui étaient pour ainsi dire indifférent. C'est pourquoi, chaque fois qu'elle créait un échange, une boule intensément brulante se formait au fond de ses intestins, et plus l'enfant parvenait à lui faire confiance, plus elle perdait de sa dureté, pour finalement disparaître. C'était tellement grisant, tellement euphorisant, qu'elle se proposait toujours pour dialoguer avec le môme. Elle ne se sentait pas utile, loin de là, quelques peu sale, mais surtout incroyablement détachée. Contrairement à ses collègues, elle avait compris qu'ils ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'à stopper les plaies, même pas à les reboucher. Et même ça, elle s'en foutait. Alors comment allait-elle devenir une mère ?

Ce samedi là, le début d'après-midi était brûlant, le soleil frappant chacun sans épargner personne. Dans la rue, le vrombissement des ventilateurs et de la climatisation accompagnait celui des voitures. Tout le monde suait, plus ou moins selon les physionomies, et les gens semblaient soudain lourds, fatigués du poids de l'univers, avançant sans grâce à leurs tâches. Temari trainait sa mélancolie et son ventre au hasard des boutiques. Elle s'était réveillée avec une soudaine envie de trouver de quoi habiller ses bébés. Alors elle passait de Bon Point à Petit Bateau tout en réalisant qu'elle était finalement ennuyée par ces vêtements miniatures.

Elle rejoignit enfin Sakura et Shikamaru dans un café, soupirant d'aise en sentant ses jambes soulagées d'un poids dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Depuis maintenant trois mois, ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés. Ils parlaient beaucoup, principalement de rien en prenant un plaisir non défini à approfondir le sujet, alors qu'avant c'est tout juste s'ils maintenaient un dialogue pendant dix minutes.

Elle n'avait rien dit, il n'y avait en effet pas grand chose à dire, et puis ça ne la dérangeait pas. Sakura était perdue, Sasuke agissait de manière complètement changeante, et il était vrai que Shikamaru était quelqu'un dont on pouvait avoir confiance et qui écoutait. Là, ils discutaient du dernier défilé Céline, où Sakura s'était rendue en sa compagnie ; il était question des lignes et des couleurs, des pièces qui ressortaient, et de celles qu'elle n'avait pas vue. La dessus, son amie avait un point de vue très précis, affuté, et un avis invariable qui avait permis à sa marque de prendre un envol certain, sans pour autant jouer déjà dans la cours des grands. Quand bien même, Temari songea que tout était bon pour ne jamais ne serait-ce qu'évoquer les problèmes de fond, ce qui l'agaça franchement.

Elle commanda un jus de pêche bien frais au serveur qui passait, très frustrée par sa propre commande, avant de profiter d'une courte pause entre les deux autres pour lancer une réplique dont elle était persuadée qu'elle la calmerait.

« Dis, Sakura, comment va Sasuke ? Ça s'arrange ? »

Celle-ci ne répondit d'abord pas, avant de lâcher un soupir de lassitude et de remuer son martini sans conviction –la garce. Temari ne se rendit même pas compte que son énervement n'était pas passé, quand bien même Sakura avait eu la réaction d'abattement escomptée.

« Il ne fait que travailler sur son nouveau disque. Il parle toujours vaguement de signer des papiers de gardes officiels pour les enfants, mais j'en sais rien, souffla-t-elle en levant un regard lassé sur Temari. Je comprends pas où il veut en venir, ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Mais il t'aime ou pas ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, prise d'un intérêt soudain pour la chose.

\- Je crois. Peut être. Je suis pas sure. Il ne me parle plus.

\- Vire-le, dit fermement Shikamaru. Votre situation est ridicule, surtout pour Shinichi et Naoto. S'il est pas capable de se décider, fais-le. De toute manière, tu l'as dit toi même, ça ne vous mène nulle part.

\- Il a pas tort. Regarde toi. T'es malheureuse, répliqua la blonde.

\- Je sais. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, et ils finirent leur boisson en silence, profitant des rayons tombant du soleil. Temari eut un peu de peine pour Sakura, quand celle-ci finit par les laisser pour rentrer chez elle. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Sakura arrivait à la comprendre, elle et sa logique stupide sur la vie, et c'était si rare qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle ne devait avoir qu'une amie, ce serait elle.

Ils passèrent la porte de leur appartement, et elle entendit confusément Shikamaru lui dire qu'il allait prendre une douche. En ôtant ses chaussures désormais plates, elle l'imagina enlevant son jeans, rentrant dans la douche et laissant l'eau couler sur ses omoplates et ses biceps saillants. Depuis la cuisine, où elle s'était mise en tête de préparer quelques choses, elle perçut le bruit du jet, mais aucune image ne lui revint. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret, soupira bruyamment et longtemps, avant de lancer sur la fenêtre fermée son pot de sauce tomate. L'éclatement du verre provoqua un étrange sentiment en elle, et elle trouva la tâche rouge qui s'épaississait en coulant absolument sublime. Elle attrapa un autre pot, une sauce au pesto, qu'elle balança au même endroit. Le vert et le rouge se confondaient sans se mélanger, c'était fabuleux. Elle ajouta de la crème fraiche épaisse, qui acheva de briser en une multitude de morceaux colorés le vitrage qui séparait cette pièce de l'infinité du ciel.

Mais je crois que le miroir se trompe, ce ne sont pas les mains qui tremblent, juste sa tête qui oublie qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur.

* * *

 **IX. Accepter.**

Elles avaient fini par oublier combien la constance est éphémère, combien le monde est changeant après chaque seconde, combien leur propre corps trahissaient ce mouvement d'avancement perpétuelle. Tous les sept ans, l'organisme a changé toutes ces cellules, jeter les vieilles et commencer à renouveler les naissantes. Rien ne dure. Rien ne persiste, si ce n'est cette obscurité autour d'elles, ce sentiment d'être perdu au milieu de cette foule qui constitue le monde, au milieu de ces gens qui ne montrent pas qu'ils sont terrifiés lorsqu'un matin, face au miroir de la salle de bain, un cheveux blanc, une ride aux coins des yeux, un morceau de peau fripée s'est jeté sous leurs yeux horrifiés, rappelant que le changement ne leur appartient pas, que le choix n'est pas entre leurs mains.

Elles n'avaient pas choisi de passer cette soirée-là de juin, où l'air était trop humide, trop chaud, rendant leur épiderme trop poisseux, leurs cheveux trop collant, dans cette petite maternité isolée de l'arrondissement de Shibuya, à attendre toutes les trois dans un silence de mort l'arrivé des bébés de Temari. Tout c'était pourtant enchaîné de manière logique, dans un déroulement précis, implacable.

Elles s'étaient rejointes d'un commun accord dans la nouvelle maison de Tenten, en périphérie de la ville. Elles s'étaient extasiées sur l'espace, le jardin, le parquet, les poutres, la vue, avant de discuter vivement autour d'un thé blanc beaucoup trop infusé. Tenten rougissait sans cesse, Sakura gardait le silence, Hinata lançait des débats et Temari criait beaucoup. Lentement, chacune avait ouvert les problèmes de l'autre sur la table, les décortiquants, les analysants, pour mieux les laisser là, à l'air libre face aux intempéries des orages qui menaçaient de les submerger.

Tenten avait cette bague, cet anneau superbe d'une valeur sans doute un peu trop basse, qui cerclait élégamment d'or son annulaire gauche et scintillait quelques fois lorsque le soleil passait paresseusement ses rayons sur la fine pierre de cristal en son sommet. Elle était jolie, on le lui répétait sans cesse depuis quatre mois, mais elle commençait à penser qu'elle n'annonçait plus rien. Il n'y aurait peut être pas d'alliance qui s'ajouterait prêt d'elle, elle resterait sans doute seule, vide de sa signification première et continuerait d'être simplement jolie. Tenten avait envie d'en pleurer, Neji ne voulait pas prendre le temps de compléter ce qu'il avait commencé. Et toutes n'avaient pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer, enfonçant un peu plus profondément la bague au fond du trou béant près de son cœur. Elle avait eu envie de craquer, de leur dire à quel point elle avait peur qu'il n'est compris combien elle était infiniment pâle et sans relief, et qu'à sa façon il est décidé de lui en rendre compte. Mais elle se contenta de prendre une couleur rosé aux niveaux des pommettes en buvant cul sec sa tasse tiède infecte.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi ils cherchent à faire une nouvelle bibliothèque à trois rues de chez moi, Meguro en a déjà deux, avait soudain lancé Sakura. »

Temari, loin d'être prête à réfléchir quant à la perche tendue par la rose pour sauver Tenten de la noyade sentimentale, s'empressa d'exprimer son découragement au sujet de ce couple qui ne ressemblait plus à un couple, et dont les rebondissements égaillaient les longs diners passer avec Shikamaru et sa phobie croissante de la paternité. Hinata avait saisie la balle au bond, elle les voyait tous les jours, travaillait avec Sasuke et dormait avec Sakura, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre leurs logiques malsaines qui semblaient tenir en l'assouvissement d'un mal commun dans un déchirement excessivement long et platonique, dont on ne pouvait dire s'il prendrait fin un jour. S'ils s'aimaient vraiment, ils devaient donc en finir.

Sakura ne parla cependant plus, elle regarda ses amies tour à tour, et conclut pour elle-même qu'elles avaient raison, qu'elle était fatiguée et engourdie, même si cette conclusion finale lui faisait trop peur pour décider de se reposer. Elle aimait Sasuke, elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps que ce sentiment était comme ancrée dans tous ses tissus, qu'il était devenu la continuité d'elle-même. Que resterait-il d'elle une fois qu'il serait parti, qu'elle ne le verrait plus que pour les enfants, qu'elle devrait apprendre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ou apprendre à aimer la solitude ? Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle vivait avant Sasuke, ce qui la maintenait en vie. Elle avait changé et oublié sans le vouloir ses instincts premiers, et c'était seulement maintenant, lors de cette après-midi à quatre avec ces filles qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas penser qu'elle s'était toujours connues, qu'elle prit conscience de l'absurdité du temps qui passe, du temps qui efface.

« Du calme Temari, je pense qu'elle a comprit, tenta Tenten, de sa voix la plus douce. »

Et par un enchainement étrange, elles en vinrent à débattre à propos d'Hinata et Naruto, du comment du pourquoi, des caractères de chacun et de leurs compatibilités, ou était-ce à propos des torts des deux parties. Tout se mélangeait, chacune prenait position en faveur de l'un avant de choisir l'autre, dans un bal d'interjections et d'exclamations bien placées. Ça ne menait à rien, mais elles semblaient soudain y trouver leur compte, comme si elles ressentaient cette sensation inconsciente qu'ici le choix leur étaient pleinement donnés, si bien qu'elles ne savaient plus qu'en faire. Le sujet dérivait pour mieux revenir au début à Tenten et Neji, à Sakura et Sauke, puis à Hinata et Naruto. Tant de personnes réunies pour être heureuse qui semblaient se disloquer en silence pour finir à terre, en lambeau de questions et de larmes.

Soudain, Temari se crispa, ce fut si discret qu'aucune ne le remarqua. Ses mains se contentèrent d'agripper l'accoudoir du canapé beige et ses ongles tentèrent de s'y enfoncer, comme si la réussite de cet acte aurait pu éloigner mystiquement la douleur atroce qui venait de la parcourir et de repartir. Elle n'en pensa pas grand chose, peut être la colère et la grossesse ne faisaient pas ménage commun, peut être devait elle simplement se calmer et reprendre son souffle, respirer posément, cesser de crier pour ces choses qui au fond ne la regardaient pas. Après tout, elle n'en était qu'à sept mois de grossesses, c'était trop tôt, non ?

Elle but une gorgée d'eau, après s'être levée jusqu'à la spacieuse cuisine de son amie, et soupira. Elle eut envie de pleurer, elle se rendait compte que malgré sa vie sans problème, comparé à ses amies, elle était continuellement terrifiée. Elle se rendait compte que comme elles, elle avait été incapable de prendre une décision, de se rendre à la clinique pour empêcher ses bébés dont elle se sentait étrangère de débouler.

Elle lâcha son verre, qui explosa contre le carrelage gris et froid. La vague de douleur était revenue, et comme la première fois, elle l'avait ravagée de l'intérieur et était repartie en la laissant sans souffle. Tenten entra précipitamment, tenta de relever Temari en lui posant diverses questions tandis que Sakura appela instinctivement Shikamaru, et lui laissa un message dans lequel elle expliquait avec calme que sa copine était à l'hôpital, au vu des vraisemblables contractions qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Assise dans le couloir sans teint, Tenten, pétrifiée, le regard totalement humide, ne quittait plus la rainure naissante d'un carré de linoléum. Les gens passaient devant elle, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans un monde opaque. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle attendait, comme Sakura, comme Hinata. Ces deux dernières prirent, sans le vouloir, un temps pour se remémorer ce moment qu'elles aussi avaient vécu, ce moment où elles étaient devenues mère. Hinata semblait à nouveau sentir sa colonne se contracter et se déchirer, ses muscles se tordre, elle imaginait la douleur tellement bien que celle-ci paraissait réelle. Haruki se glissa dans son esprit, et elle sourit. Sakura voyait son fils qui tournait à toute vitesse les pages d'un livre illustré, et sa fille reliée à une perfusion. Quand elle pensait à eux, cette image apparaissait en premier, puis elle se souvenait que maintenant Shinichi savait lire, et que Naoto n'avait plus besoin d'aiguilles.

Le temps passait, Tenten devait se marier, peut être se retrouver à la place de Temari. Hinata avait un enfant et un homme qu'elle n'arrivait plus à regarder dans les yeux. Sakura un couple qui n'en était plus un, et des enfants qui grandissaient. Tout changeait, leurs vies, à chaque secondes, se muaient en une nouvelle forme qu'elles ne discernaient pas, et qui les emportaient sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

Ô combien tout cela était absurde.

« Et bien, tu sembles épuisée, glissa Hinata à Temari en regardant, comme les deux autres, les bébés justes nés qui gardaient les yeux clos dans leur couveuse silencieuse. »


	5. X & XI

**À ta place**

 **X. Décider.**

Lors de son dernier jour, je n'ai pas pris garde à inscrire dans mon pauvre crâne tous ces derniers moments.

Elle se souvenait de Sasori. Tout le temps. Il suffisait qu'elle croise le regard de son fils, pour qu'elle se perde dans ses pupilles auburn, si semblable à l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Il ne lui ressemblait pas à elle, il ressemblait à Sasori. Uniquement à Sasori. Dans ses gestes tranquilles et assurés de garçon de trois ans, il y avait un prémices de sa gestuelle. Dans ses phrases courtes et monocordes, elle l'entendait à nouveau murmurer à son oreille. Et après apparaissait Naruto, et l'envie incessante de le gifler.

Il lui arrivait de partir très loin dans un délire secret. Elle se voyait alors le plus souvent nue, devant une déesse imaginaire majestueuse, vêtue uniquement de dentelles noires laissant découvrir une peau parfaite. À chaque fois, elle changeait un détail, ses cheveux étaient détachés puis attachés en une coiffure compliquée qu'elle avait vu dans un magazine, des bijoux pendaient ou non à son cou, ou encore des corbeaux noirs l'entouraient en la couvant d'un regard implorant. Mais le scénario, lui, restait strictement le même. Elle se présentait humblement face à la divinité, et sans échanger une parole elle vendait Naruto afin d'embrasser Sasori encore une fois.

Ça paraissait si simple, et parfois, prise de folie, elle criait seule : « Prends-le ! Prends-le ! Et rends-le moi ! » Mais pour seule réponse, un silence pesant venait pour la torturer. Et elle avait peur, si peur, de finalement être incapable de survivre à Sasori.

Ce soir, elle regardait la foule qui se mouvait sous ses yeux passifs, et la foule la regardait attentive et impatiente. Sa gorge était nouée, mais sa voix résonnait clairement depuis la scène où plantée là elle traduisait la mélodie en paroles qui lui semblaient vides. Près d'elle, Sasuke glissait ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare avec agilité. Sur cette scène, elle était une reine. Devant elle se laissait guider par sa voix parfois rejointe par Sasuke des centaines de personnes, réunies rien que pour l'entendre dans cette petite salle branchée de Kyoto. Habituellement, elle prenait son pied comme cela aurait du être interdit. Mais là, elle se sentait stupide, déplacée, perdue, presque inutile.

Depuis qu'elle ne vivait plus avec Naruto, un manque puissant s'était peu à peu installé en elle, un manque qu'elle pensait que seul Sasori aurait pu combler.

Descendu dans les coulisses, Sasuke tirait la gueule. Il était à cran, et ça ne datait pas d'hier. À présent que c'était elle qui partageait la vie de Sakura, ayant pris sa place jusque dans son lit, il s'était soudain renfermé, devenant aigri. Pour une fois, il avait de quoi l'être. Leur set était loin d'avoir été à la hauteur, il avait manqué trois accords dans presque tous les morceaux, quant à Hinata il l'avait tout simplement senti complètement à côté. Sa voix était molle comme jamais, et sa présence semblable à celle d'un fantôme. Il voulut lui asséner un commentaire assassin mais il eut à peine tourné la tête qu'elle s'était volatilisée, partant s'enfermer dans un coin isolé, les toilettes. Là, face à la cuvette, elle se laissa tomber, alluma une cigarette sans s'en rendre compte, pour finalement faire défiler ses contacts devant ses yeux éteints.

Elle avait gardé le numéro de Sasori, bien que résilié depuis longtemps. Elle se demandait parfois si ce numéro qu'elle avait tant appelé était maintenant celui d'un autre. Plusieurs fois elle avait été tenté d'appeler, seulement à chaque fois que son doigt s'approchait de la touche d'appel, son coeur devenait soudain trop grand pour sa cage thoracique, elle s'étouffait et se sentait chavirer. Elle était terrifiée de finir par constater que le monde continuait réellement à tourner sans lui, qu'on avait pris sa place en le laissant derrière, jusqu'à utiliser la ligne qui lui aurait permis de lui parler.

Elle laissa les noms de son répertoire défiler. La liste n'était pas longue, seulement ses plus proches amis, et quelques vagues personnes du boulot qu'il était toujours utile de pouvoir joindre rapidement. Elle arrêta finalement ses yeux sur celui de Naruto, lisant les chiffres plusieurs fois dans sa tête, bien que parfaitement capable de les réciter par coeur. Elle lâcha son iPhone, qui s'écroula dans un bruit sourd sur la carrelage. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, après avoir jeté sa cigarette dans l'eau de la cuvette, et elle se mit à respirer fort et à réfléchir.

« Hinata ! Qu'est-ce tu fous bordel !? s'éleva soudain la voix de Sasuke, puissante et colérique.

\- Je pisse. Dégage. »

Il soupira, bruyamment, afin qu'elle puisse parfaitement l'entendre. Elle le savait fatigué, abattu, et elle aurait réellement voulu l'aider, mais son propre état la rendait inerte, et elle finissait par le laisser sombrer, tout en coulant elle même. Il lui murmura un « faut qu'on parle » avant de claquer la porte. Elle ramassa son portable et son paquet de clopes, réalisant avec un « merde » qu'elle avait fissuré la vitre de l'écran.

Dehors, sur le trottoir où disparaissaient les spectateurs de leur concert, Sasuke fumait lui aussi tranquillement une cigarette, adossé à un mur sale. Elle le trouva plus calme, et tout en s'approchant de lui, elle contempla les lumières de la ville qui se reflétaient sur les rues mouillées par les récentes averses. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'appuya près de lui sur un lampadaire, jetant son regard dans le sien.

Eux deux, ils se ressemblaient et se comprenaient, sans pour autant être particulièrement proches. Ils vivaient leurs tournées ensembles, délivraient leur musique ensembles et vouaient un culte au rock ensembles. Malgré cela, Hinata avait tendance à rechercher la compagnie de Sakura plutôt que la sienne, et Sasuke préférait discuter avec Neji qu'avec elle.

« Alors, commença-t-il sans douceur, on a bien foiré ce soir, non ?

\- Oui. Mais ils ont tous applaudit, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? »

Il ne répondit rien, il ne savait plus lui même si être nul avait une quelconque importance. Il alluma une autre Philip Morris, et laissa sa tête tombé en arrière, cognant le béton du mur qui le soutenait.

« Tu as appelé Sakura ? demanda-t-elle, voyant derrière ses rétines son amie, seule dans son grand appartement, ses enfants endormis, à lire un roman ennuyant qui ne lui permettait que de broyer un peu plus le noir qui semblait maintenant discernable autour d'elle.

\- Non. Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec une autre, et de toute manière j'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Même pas qu'elle te manque ?

\- Arrête, soupira-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui revinrent de suite au même endroit. Il faut qu'on passe à autre chose, tous les deux. On n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. Elle le sait, je le sais. Faut qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête, je vais finir par péter un plombs.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- De toute façon, si je revenais, toi tu devrais partir. Et je pense pas que tu veuilles que je te prenne ta place en ce moment.

\- Je m'en fous. Je vais retourner avec Naruto. J'en ai marre d'être conne. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, libéra placidement la fumée qu'il retenait dans ses poumons crasseux, afin de laisser échapper d'entre ses lèvres un petit rire, un petit rire où se mêlait pèle mêle toute son ironie et son désespoir.

« Moi aussi j'en ai marre d'être con, c'est pas pour autant que je vais arriver à m'en sortir. Arrête de rêver.

\- Tu m'emmerdes. »

Elle s'éloigna, marchant à un rythme détendue jusqu'à leur hôtel. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se décida à prendre un bain. L'eau chaude qui chatouillait agréablement ses pores lui fit un bien fou, si bien qu'elle n'eut aucune appréhension au moment d'appuyer sur la touche appel du nom de Naruto. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle avait osé imaginer et l'erreur dont elle avait maintenant conscience qu'elle avait commise. Car c'était évident, Naruto ne pourrait jamais remplacer Sasori. Il ne pourrait jamais la rassurer comme il le faisait, lui faire voir le monde sous ce jour si lumineux, la faire rire de tout avec ce ton moqueur et railleur, non il ne pourrait jamais faire tout cela comme elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse. Mais, et elle s'en rendait compte, elle aimait Naruto, parce qu'il n'était pas comme lui, et parce qu'au fond il cherchait avec ses propres moyens à la tirer vers le haut, vers ce sommet qui avait toujours été son but, et c'était largement bien. Elle ne devait plus être insatisfaite de son bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que ces moments n'avaient pas d'importances, pas plus que les autres, car aujourd'hui ils ne font que me hanter, me rappelant que plus jamais ils ne se poursuivront.

* * *

 **XI. Retrouver.**

Puisqu'on se fout de finir en miettes, de perdre la raison, puisqu'on se fout de tout et du reste.

Debout face à la ville, elle contemplait son monde. Les imposants buildings face à elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui donner le vertige, de même que les rues étroites n'étaient parvenues à l'étouffer. Elle aimait Tokyo, cette cité immense et grouillante toujours en mouvement. Elle en aimait chaque parcelle, chaque recoin, sans jamais avoir su pourquoi. Elle était née là, avait grandit là et mourrait surement là. Mais elle savait que ça n'expliquait rien, comme elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais expliquer son incapacité à tourner le dos à Sasuke.

Elle était donc debout, devant la longue baie vitrée de son appartement surplombant la ville, nue, la main droite posée sur la vitre, ses doigts étendue s'imprégnant du froid de la matière. Derrière, elle entendait Sasuke allumé une cigarette dans son lit. Elle ne cillait pas, respirait à peine, prête à tomber dans un vide qu'elle était seule à sentir si près. Elle attendait : qu'il bouge, qu'il parle, qu'il la rejoigne.

« Sakura, commença-t-il, posant ses sombres pupilles sur son cou, sur son dos, sur ses fesses, sur sa main suspendue. Viens. »

Gracile et fragile, elle se laissa serrer par ses bras qui la rendait si heureuse avant. Elle était toute prête à sombrer. Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à faire à nouveau l'amour avec lui ; elle croyait qu'elle en avait fini d'osciller entre lui et le reste.

« Qu'elle conne ! souffla-t-elle, caressant du bout de son index le bras de Sasuke. »

Il ne lui sembla pas qu'il répondit. Même cette expiration un peu plus prononcée ne lui apparut pas comme une réplique de lassitude. Elle s'endormit, contre lui, sans plus chercher à réfléchir.

Ce fut son fils qui vint la tirer des songes, se glissant près d'elle sous la couverture. Elle prolongea jusqu'au dernier instant le moment d'ouvrir les yeux ; elle ne voulait pas voir qu'il était parti, elle était fatiguée. Seulement, maintenant que même sa fille était là dans le grand lit, il lui fallut bien faire face.

« Bonjour Maman, babilla Naoto, joyeuse. Avec Shin on a fait le petit déjeuner !

\- Naoto a fait les pancakes presque toute seule, rajouta son frère. »

Sakura sourit, d'un de ses sourires lumineux que Sasuke aimait tant. Shinichi mettait toujours sa petite soeur en avant. C'était d'abord instinctif, il lui laissait le plus de place possible, parlait peu de ses brillants résultats scolaires, de ses avancées musicales sur la guitare que lui avait offerte son père l'année dernière, puis s'était devenue une habitude. Il ne racontait rien d'autre que ce que Naoto faisait, de l'insignifiant et du plus important, et se forçait à répondre aux questions qui portaient sur lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas grand souvenir de l'opération et des chimio de sa soeur, tout juste des bribes sombres. Ça n'avait juste rien à voir. Quand sa mère lui en avait fait la remarque, il avait simplement expliqué qu'il ne ressentait aucune fierté à avoir eu seulement une seule erreur dans ses tables d'additions, à avoir plaqué une succession d'accord sans fausses notes. Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux sinon Naoto, cette petite soeur qu'il adorait aider à se développer et à progresser. Cette petite sœur qui était le monde même à ses yeux.

Pour sa part, la gamine de maintenant deux ans et demi était pleine de vie. Elle grandissait, comme n'importe qu'elle enfant, elle s'élevait. Elle avait pris certain trait du caractère de sa mère, sa façon de dire « Non ça ne va pas » comme lorsque Sakura rejetait un ourlet trop court ou trop long, l'expression de malice qu'elle avait quand elle cherchait à s'esquiver. De son père, elle reproduisait les gestes brusques de fumeur anxieux en permanence, les mots hachés qu'il débitait pour parler. Et elle aimait son frère autant que lui l'aimait, ils étaient inséparables, fusionnels, se ressemblant comme deux êtres n'en étant qu'un. Parfois, son sourire ne se formait que du coté droit, et là ses parents se souvenaient de la fragilité qu'était la vie de leurs enfants.

Autour de la table basse du salon, Sakura découvrit Sasuke, assit par terre un genou relevé, simplement adossé au canapé derrière lui. Elle parut à peine surprise, et s'assit face à lui pour déguster les pancakes de sa fille (voire plutôt de son fils) qui paraissaient brûlés. Les enfants ne semblaient pas non plus dérangés de trouver là leur père, qui vivait plusieurs rues plus loin, dans leur ancien appartement commun. En buvant son thé, Sasuke prit sa main, doucement, et la serra fort avec la sienne.

« Hinata est retournée avec Naruto.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Ça va faire une semaine. Ça t'inquiète ?

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Moi ça m'inquiète. Je la trouve faible en ce moment, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, murmura-t-elle pendant que Naoto aspergeait son frère de sucre et qu'il se défendait avec le pot de miel.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, affirma-t-il après avoir contemplé ses cheveux roses et son visage pâle quelques secondes. »

Ils finirent de manger, leur main toujours liée, comme soudée. Sakura resserra alors ses doigts autour de ceux de Sasuke. Elle réalisait soudain qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de pleurer convenablement ce grand frère qu'elle aimait tant, qui l'avait élevé à la place de leur mère toujours occupé avec un nouveau mec, de leur père sans visage et sans nom. Sasori était mort, et elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à la tristesse et au chagrin, à s'arrêter pour se souvenir. Il avait fallu soutenir Hinata durant la fin de sa grossesse alors qu'elle était elle même tout juste au début de sa seconde, soutenir Hinata au début de sa maternité, accoucher, vaincre l'horreur de la maladie de sa fille, vaincre sa propre mélancolie et retrouver Sasuke. Mais à aucun moment, elle ne s'était laissée aller à Sasori, jamais. Et elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas. Son grand frère était mort. Sa famille. Penser qu'on l'avait enterrer, c'était comme penser qu'on avait enterrer toute son enfance, toute une partie de sa vie. Et elle ne le supporterait pas, pas maintenant.

Après avoir douchés les enfants, Sakura retourna s'allonger dans sa chambre, à côté de Sasuke, pendant que Shinichi tentait de lire une histoire à Naoto. Il la déshabilla, faisant glisser les larges bretelles de son débardeur tombant sur ses épaules, les couvrants de caresses et de baiser. Il fit descendre sa culotte le long de ses cuisses, puis il la pénétra et la baisa sans bruit. Il recommença deux fois, dans les draps déjà sales et humides puis dans sa douche, avec l'eau qui leur grattait le dos. Il la garda contre lui, ne sachant plus comment la lâcher. Ils s'étaient tant aimer, avaient vécus tellement bien ensembles, et même si ça n'avait durer que six ans, ils ne savaient plus comment faire sans l'autre. Ils s'étaient fait si mal, s'étaient détruits lentement et sans bruit, cruellement. Mais c'était si bon quand ils étaient ensembles, même après tout ça. Ce ne serait peut être plus comme avant, l'insouciance était passée, mais l'exaltation était toujours là. Une frénésie différente mais semblable les animait maintenant et malgré l'absurdité de tout ils ne pouvaient se détacher.

« J'ai couché avec une autre, des autres. Sur la tournée, avec des filles de l'équipes, des groupies, et des filles juste croisées dans des bars tard le soir. Putain Sakura, pourquoi je peux pas être comblé loin de toi ?

\- Je t'emmerdes, eut-elle le temps de dire avant qu'il ne fourre sa langue dans sa bouche. »

Elle n'était pas blessée, elle se foutait de ses idiotes, du plaisir qu'il avait pu avoir avec elles. Elle se demandait enfin pour quelles raisons Hinata s'était replongée dans son histoire avec Naruto. Elle ne l'a trouvait plus hagarde, plus lâche. Finalement, elle n'avait pas choisit la facilité, juste ce qui semblait le mieux, pas forcément le plus simple : elle voyait encore les yeux lourd de Naruto venant la chercher. Seulement, quand elle pensait à Sasuke, elle n'était pas sure qu'il était son mieux, pas sure comme elle aurait du l'être. Elle était si chétive, si destructible et si las, qu'attendait-elle pour faire perdurer ce sentiment de joie qu'elle éprouvait là tout de suite, avec lui ? Elle le savait, au fond, que ce risque de finir consumer par cet homme instable était là, mais finalement, elle s'en foutait.

« Sasuke, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille, je t'aime. Et je voudrais que tu n'aimes que moi, que tu restes prêt de moi. Et si ce n'est pas possible, je voudrais que tu partes, et que tu ne reviennes plus pour me faire l'amour au milieu de la nuit.

\- D'accord, chuchota-t-il à son tour dans son cou. »

Et il déposa un suçon sur sa peau.

Puisqu'on s'en fout, je veux rester graver en toi et que tu meurs avec moi, pour moi, et qu'à jamais tu te souviennes que j'étais la seule.


	6. XII & XIII

**À ta place**

 **XII. Apprendre.**

Il y a le moi à l'endroit et le moi à l'envers, qui sont là, tous les deux, à se battre sans cesse pour devenir moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, déjà ?

Les jumeaux pleuraient, loin, au fond de ce couloir soudain immense dans leur chambre grise. Et ses yeux fixaient le mur face à elle. C'était devenue quelque chose de captivant, ce mur blanc, immaculé, il brillait presque dans ses yeux. Cependant, pas moyen de se souvenir de se qu'elle foutait là. Sa tête était tout à coup devenue aussi vierge que ce putain de mur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'attardant sur les deux bouteilles de tequila et de vodka pratiquement vides sur la table basse, sur le cendrier hasardeux prêt à déborder, sur les paquets de chips et de cacahouètes déchirés au sol, pour finir sur ses doigts, qui tenaient ce qui ressemblait fort à un joint. Un énorme joint que sa main droite s'apprêtait à allumer.

Elle devenait folle, toutes ces crasses qui s'amassaient la rendaient folle. Et c'était quoi cette absence à la con ? De toute façon, tout ça, c'était la faute d'Ino. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de la revoir, quand elle lui avait dit par téléphone qu'elle était de retour d'Hiroshima, elle aurait du refuser, refuser ce café, refuser de la laisser venir égayer ce plan babysitting pourrie refiler par Temari. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant ? Et les jumeaux qui continuaient, continuaient et continuaient toujours d'hurler au fin fond de leur landau, dans cette chambre vraiment loin. Elle ne pouvait pas aller les voir, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était fatiguée, assommée. Et Ino ? Où elle était cette salope ?

« Ino, hurla-t-elle sans même le vouloir. Ino ? T'es où, bordel de merde ?! »

Elle ne l'avait quand même pas laisser là, en plan, dans l'appart' de sa meilleure amie avec les restes dégueulasses de leur beuverie à deux ? Elle se leva, tangua, resta debout, grimaça, puis alla jusqu'à la cuisine, où le four indiquait 3h33 du matin. Elle contempla l'alignement des trois quelques instants, avant de réussir à se demander quand est-ce que Shikamaru et Temari devaient rentrer. Vu l'heure, sans doute demain, ou peut être qu'ils avaient prévu de rentrer dans la nuit d'elle ne savait où, et qu'ils lui avaient proposé de rester dormir quoiqu'il arrive. Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait rien. Elle se sentait conne.

« Ino, hurla-t-elle à nouveau. Ino qu'est-ce tu fous ? »

Elle finit par se diriger vers la chambre des bébés, laissant le bout de ses doigts toucher le mur tout au long de son avancer. Dans ce qui servait autrefois de bureau, il y avait deux berceaux, alignés parallèlement, d'où jaillissaient des cris et des pleurs, insupportables. En s'approchant, elle vit que les bébés étaient rouges, trempés de larmes et leur visage était crispé en une mine tendue, ignoble. Elle en prit un, le garçon, Nobuo, et l'allongea sur une serviette étalée sur le bureau qui trônait dans le coin droit de la pièce. Elle avait beau être totalement bonne à ramasser à la petite cuillère, son nez percevait quand même l'odeur désagréable qui se dégageait de l'enfant. Sans trop chercher à faire bien, elle le changea pour mieux le remettre à dormir et s'occuper de sa soeur qui continuait à geindre. Elle s'occupa de Nana comme de Nobuo, rapidement et pas très surement. Après dix minutes, les jumeaux se rendormirent enfin, et Tenten soupira lourdement. Elle retourna au salon, s'allongea sur le canapé, et tenta de fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

Quand elle les ré-ouvrit, la télé était allumée, et Ino regardait captivée l'émission stupide qui passait. Elle fumait, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche à peine entrouverte.

« Putain, Ino, peina-t-elle à articuler, complètement dans les vapes et mal réveillée. Où t'étais passée ?

\- Dehors, on avait plus de clope.

\- Pardon ? Oh putain, c'est pas vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

\- Tu t'amuses ! Où est le mal ?

\- Je suis censée garder des gosses. Ces mômes sont sous ma responsabilité, je peux pas faire n'importe quoi. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je me laisse entrainer, j'aurais pas du te revoir !

\- Oh arrête ! Comme si tu y croyais vraiment, à tout ça. Toi aussi, tu dis que Temari, Sakura et Hinata sont bien connes. Nan mais sérieux, elles ont même pas trente ans et elles sont casées, rangées, avec des gosses tout mignons, ironisa-t-elle avec un rictus. Et toi, tu te pleins que Neji te trouve nulle, alors que t'en sais rien, puisque tu lui parles pas. T'es plus une ado qui pique une crise en attendant que son mec vienne la chercher. Mais t'es pas non plus une vieille qui sait plus ce que sait que de se lâcher, de faire des trucs qu'on est pas censé faire mais qu'on fait quand même, parce que ça nous fait du bien, continua-t-elle tout en tirant une longue latte sur sa cigarette. Ce soir t'as bu, t'as fumé, et alors ? C'est pas ce qu'on a toujours fait ? C'est pas ce qu'on a toujours dit, qu'un petit peu d'herbe et d'alcool rendaient les choses meilleurs ? »

Elle repensa à toutes ces conneries qu'elle avait pu faire, pu dire. À cette adolescence où elle se croyait reine de tout. Comme elle bénissait cette époque, ce temps qui lui semblait si loin aujourd'hui, aussi loin que le couloir qui la séparait des petits Nara-Sabaku No. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse ; parce qu'elle le sentait, ce changement, ce maudit changement qui s'était opéré en elle, qui l'avait déjà attrapé, qui l'avait déjà transformé. Elle n'était plus Tenten Ogawa, l'impertinente, qui emmerdait tout le monde pour mieux coucher et rire avec.

Il fallait qu'elles se rendent à l'évidence, aussi bien elle qu'Ino, cette période était finie, il était temps non pas de grandir, mais d'avancer, de cesser de se complaire dans cette nostalgie qu'elle ressentait maintenant comme malsaine.

« Où tu vas ? s'alarma Ino tandis que Tenten s'extrayait du canapé et des coussins.

\- Nulle part. Je range.

\- Si tu veux, finit-elle par dire sans rien faire de plus que laisser tomber la cendre de sa seconde cigarette dans le verre qu'elles avaient utilisé comme cendrier. »

Tenten prit les paquets de chips, et munit d'une lenteur peu commune mais avec conviction, elle commença à ramasser chaque chips égarée, pour les remettre dans le sachet. Elle y passa dix minutes, seulement elle fut fière d'elle pensant l'avoir réalisé en moitié moins. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux bouteilles, aux miettes, à la fumée de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression de revivre grâce à ce rangement, l'impression qu'il ne s'accomplissait pas seulement dans ce salon mais aussi en elle. Ino ne bougeait pas, elle la regardait vaguement aller et venir, s'agenouiller puis se relever, avec cette obstination peinte sur le visage. Elle avait le sentiment de ne pas la comprendre, voire de ne plus la comprendre, et que cela ne pourrait jamais plus être réparé.

Mollement, elle étira ses membres engourdis et se redressa. Étrangement, ce fut à ce moment là que Temari et Shikamaru rentrèrent, essayant de tourner le plus doucement possible la serrure tout en faisant grand bruit. Il était cinq heures du matin. La nuit était d'une encre diluée.

Ino se figea, Temari aussi, et Shikamaru passa sans y faire plus attention que ça. Il croisa Tenten à la cuisine, qui cherchait à remplacer le sac poubelle plein qu'elle allait justement porter à l'entrée.

« C'est le placard en dessous de l'évier, se contenta-t-il d'indiquer après quelques minutes de réflexion quant à ce qu'elle comptait faire.

\- Oh, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui. Je crois. Ils pleurent beaucoup.

\- C'est chiant hein ? Enfin, ils sont mignons, alors... »

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus, lui prit juste un verre d'eau avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chambre, et elle poursuivit sans plus de questions l'activité qu'elle avait commencée plus tôt. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la distraire, elle s'occupait telle un automate de toutes les poussières qui passaient sous ses yeux pourtant fatigués, comme si cette vision lui était à présent intolérable au point qu'elle ne puisse vivre sans y remédier. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à enregistrer que ce n'était plus à elle de ramasser, que ça n'avait jamais été à elle, alors elle continuait. Après la poubelle, elle vida le lave vaisselle qu'elle avait fait tournée en programme court, essuya chaque goutte ayant échappée au séchage avec une attention toute particulière.

Elle finit par s'autoriser à penser à Neji, et son visage s'illumina de lui même. Elle était heureuse, de l'évoquer, de l'appeler dans sa pauvre tête. Leur dispute n'avait plus d'importance, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à renoncer à quoi que ce soit, qu'il fallait juste qu'elle accepte le nouveau et l'incorpore à l'ancien.

Elle prit son portable, et sans faire attention à Temari et Ino statufiées dans le salon, traversa l'appartement pour se retrouver dans sa vieille Range Rover, pianotant à Neji un message que l'inspiration lui avait soudain dictée, avant de prendre la route de leur maison.

« D'accord pour le temple, mais hors de question qu'il n'y ait pas de mojito à notre mariage. »

Mais aucun ne gagnera jamais, ni même qu'aucun ne perdra jamais, car moi est autant à l'endroit qu'à l'envers.

* * *

 **XIII. Porter.**

Il y a des mots que je voudrais former, qui hurlent dans ma tête et font silence dans ma bouche.

« _Jusqu'à quand était-elle chez vous ?_

 _\- Il devait être 5 heure du matin quand on est rentré._

 _\- Et elle est repartit immédiatement ?_

 _\- Oui. Presque._

 _\- Presque ? C'est à dire ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, il s'est sans doute passé dix minutes après ça, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille._

 _\- Le temps de discuter ?_

 _\- Oui, le temps de discuter._

 _\- Et comme se trouvait-elle ?_

 _\- Bien. Elle était bien._

 _\- Elle était donc claire ? Lucide ? Pas éméchée ?_

 _\- Non, elle était bien._

 _\- Alors, elle n'avait pas bu ? Ou ne semblait pas ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là. Elle nous rendait service en gardant nos jumeaux. Elle était bien. Quand elle est repartie elle était bien._

 _\- Et Ino Yamanaka est repartie avec elle ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Mais elles étaient ensemble chez vous ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont fait ensuite. Je suis allée me coucher directement._ »

 _C'était affreux, elle détestait mentir, elle arborait ça plus encore que la mort. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, alors elle prit un air épuisé, contrit, et laissa sa collègue faire son boulot._

Temari continuait de dévisager Ino.

Elle la détestait, cette fille qui se croyait au dessus de tout, des autres, des règles, du sens commun. Le fait que Tenten l'appréciait restait pour elle un mystère insondable. Elle se souvenait encore de son rire, lors de certaines soirées où elle brandissait son verre plus haut que les autres, dans le seul but d'être vu. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une idiote en manque d'elle ne savait quoi. Et elle se souvenait aussi du ton moqueur avec lequel elle lui parlait toujours, semblant lui reprocher tout et rien. Elle se souvenait des humiliations, des saloperies, des injures. Elle se souvenait et elle trouvait la situation encore plus ridicule, de la voir maintenant dans son salon, toujours maquillée d'un large trait de khôl, d'un rouge à lèvre aubergine ; toujours habillée d'une courte jupe trop vulgaire et de ballerines trop sage, de ce débardeur qui débordait. Comme si elle se retrouvait projetée neuf ans en arrière. Et c'était presque terrifiant.

Cependant, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de faire, qui ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais qu'elle fit parce qu'il était cinq heures du matin, qu'elle avait bu, et qu'elle était fatiguée. Alors elle sourit. D'un sourire simple, neutre, auquel on ne peut rien reprocher. Elle sourit puis passa à côté d'elle, prenant la direction de sa chambre, desserrant simplement ses lèvres pincées pour murmurer quelques mots.

« Claque juste la porte en sortant, sans clé on ne peut pas ouvrir de l'extérieur. »

Elle s'engouffra dans le noir, et sans s'être changée elle tira la couverture sur ses épaules, se collant contre le dos de Shikamaru, pour mieux s'endormir, sans qu'aucune pensée ne vienne la contrarié.

C'était presque bizarre, de se retrouver maintenant dans ce couloir d'hôpital, si tôt le matin mais en même temps si tard, à attendre de savoir si leur amie allait survivre, à se demander si leur amie serait un jour capable de faire à nouveau preuve de vie. Après tout, Ino Yamanaka était morte, traversant le pare brise de la Range Rover de Tenten ; et Tenten était prisonnière de l'anesthésie, cherchant à respirer dans ses poumons oppressés sous sa cage thoracique.

Temari avait envie de rire, ses nerfs semblaient se ronger à mesure que les aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au mur jauni de la salle d'attente battaient les secondes qui s'écoulaient, silencieuses, meurtrières. Les infirmières passaient, les médecins se regroupaient et se séparaient sans cesse, échangeant des informations si brèves qu'elle lui semblait inutile. À ses côtés, Shikamaru avait pris sa fille contre lui et la berçait, de sa voix grave et rouillée par le tabac, par les trop peu nombreuses sorties menées à l'extérieur de leur appartement, par tout le sommeil qu'il lui manquait. Il paraissait si calme, comme s'il savait que les événements étaient ce qu'ils étaient, et qu'il était intimement persuadé au fond de sa moelle, de sa chaire, que s'inquiéter ne changerait rien, pour lui ou pour les autres. Il laissait couler, et si Tenten mourrait aussi, alors elle mourrait aussi. Et Temari aurait voulu pouvoir faire preuve du même potentiel de rationalité.

Un peu plus loin, assit sur les inconfortables chaises bleues en plastique, Neji tenait sa tête fermement entre ses poings pressés contre ses yeux. Il se balançait légèrement, d'avant en arrière, avec un régulier insupportable. Il était arrivé, et quand elle lui avait expliqué la situation, il n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot. Il s'était juste assis et comme Shikamaru, il s'était mis à attendre.

Sa collègue de la BRI était venue directement vers elle, elle connaissait les questions, elle connaissait les réponses, elle avait pensé que Temari lui serait plus utile qu'un fiancé au bord du gouffre et un écrivain encore endormie. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginé que celle-ci, prête à imploser, lui aurait menti délibérément pour protéger son amie. Oui, Tenten avait bu, elle avait vu les bouteilles dans le sac poubelle à l'entrée, ses yeux vitreux. Non, elle n'était pas bien, mais elle habitait à à peine dix kilomètres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? Il y avait Ino, et c'était vrai au fond, qu'elle la détestait.

Alors c'était cela qu'elle ressentait ? De la culpabilité ? Oui, une culpabilité dure, brutale, froide. Elle aurait du lui dire : « Dors ici, tu rentreras demain. » Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle savait et elle s'était tue. Elle connaissait les risques. Elle en avait vu des corps écrasés dans des carcasses de voitures broyés, des cadavres de personnes fauchées par la vitesse. Mais comme d'habitude, ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, pas à nous, pas à ceux qu'on aime. Pourquoi donc était-elle incapable d'avoir un comportement aussi bienveillant, protecteur et responsable avec ses proches comme avec ces enfants qui défilaient au boulot tous les jours ? Pourquoi n'était-elle flic que dans son bureau et juste humaine à l'extérieur ?

Nobu se mit à pleurer, et Shikamaru du consentir à poser Nana dans son couffin pour prendre son fils et le bercer. Temari s'était levée, presque automatiquement dès que son fils avait émit les premiers signes de colère, et il s'était dit que comme à chaque fois que la situation devenait délicate, elle fuyait. Mais il n'avait rien dit, son visage était si démoli.

En s'asseyant près de Neji, Temari ne sut plus très bien pourquoi elle s'était approchée. Elle hésita, devint timide sans vraiment comprendre, puis se décida à poser une main sur son épaule. À son contact, il cessa subitement son mouvement oscillant, pour s'affaisser. Il semblait tout à coup écrasé par un poids immense qui le submergeait, il n'était plus simplement dans l'attente et l'espoir, il était dans la confrontation avec l'idée que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Que son monde, initiée par Tenten qu'il aimait tant avait à présent volé en éclat, et que quoi qu'il advienne désormais, il faudrait savoir l'appréhender et l'accepter. Il était dans l'attente, comme le condamné attend sa sentence, tétanisé.

Elle garda sa main sur son épaule, sa paume appuyée sur son os, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa peau, et on aurait dit qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Ils restèrent encore comme cela jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive, dans sa blouse blanche avec une expression de fatigue intense. Combien avait-il du en voir lui, des gens à réparer après qu'une voiture est mal freinée, mal tournée, et des familles en proie à une peur intense, suspendues à chacun de ses mots ?

« Elle est vivante, mais je ne crains que les nouvelles ne soient pas aussi bonne que vous ne l'espériez. Nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel. Il y a de sévères lésions osseuses au niveau de son thorax, il est préférable qu'elle est une activité très restreinte. Cependant on ne peut pas encore dire si il y a aussi des déficits moteurs ou cérébraux. Je reviendrais vous voir. »

Neji avait à peine levé les yeux, et Temari avait acquiescé. Ils n'avaient pas été capable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, incapable d'un merci, incapable d'un d'accord. Ils étaient chacun dévastés par une tempête de rage et de haine, entièrement dirigée vers eux-mêmes.

Des mots qui me hantent, des mots qui me frappent et me maltraitent, des mots qu'il est trop tard pour dire et trop tôt pour oublier.


	7. XIV & XV

**À ta place**

 **XIV. S'unir.**

J'ai besoin de choses futiles et simples, autant que de choses nécessaires et complexes. J'ai besoin de choses dont j'ai la sensation que personne ne veut.

Assise sur cette chaise en plastique, Hinata semblait éteinte. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce foutu monde ? On s'en sortira, tu parles. Rien du tout. On allait tous crever. Point. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, à faire. Tout foutait le camp, tout glissait entre ses doigts. Et Naruto qui riait. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

Pourtant, personne ne ressentait son désarroi. Ils étaient tous heureux, faisant la fête joyeusement, s'amusant, célébrant l'union de Tenten et Neji, même si c'était plus son retour à la vie qui formait tous ces sourires trop larges sur leurs lèvres. Et au milieu de tout ça, elle était là, presque une illuminée au milieu de fous. Neji ne voulait pas d'alcool, c'était raté. Il n'y avait déjà plus de tequila et de vin et de champagne, presque plus rien de la trentaine de bouteilles de vodka, et l'air était saturé de fumée, alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. Le bordel total. Et tout le monde s'en foutait. Comme du faite que tout parte en couille. Ino était morte, mise dans une boite puis enterrée sous plusieurs mètres de terres, mais c'était comme si personne ne s'en souvenait.

Tenten, déchirée, sa robe de mariée dessinée par Sakura complètement craquée, lançait ses bras en l'air comme si aujourd'hui, contrairement aux autres jours, elle aurait pu toucher les étoiles, les attraper, les faire siennes. Et Neji dansait près d'elle, contre elle, le regard vitreux, l'air heureux, tellement que s'en était presque obscène. Naruto revenait souvent vers elle, lui prenant les mains pour l'entrainer avec lui danser, oublier peut être.

Elle aurait du céder, elle en avait tellement envie, mais elle, elle se souvenait : du noir, des larmes, des chants, des souvenirs énumérés. Et chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur ce fatras de gens qu'elle connaissait bien ou à peine, elle avait envie de leur foutre des claques. Ça l'a ramenait à son propre deuil, dont elle était persuadée qu'il était derrière elle, alors qu'il semblait à nouveau devant. Elle se sentait stupide, ne s'était-elle pas promis de faire des efforts pour être heureuse ?

Hinata se leva enfin, jusqu'à un reste de mauvais whisky, qu'elle but sans vraiment y faire attention. Puis, elle se concentra afin d'oublier la foule, compacte et serrée, qui dansait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à l'étouffement. Les rires résonnaient dans ses oreilles, les rires de ces gens heureux, de ces gens ravies, les rires qui perçaient la nuit noire et l'avenir maussade.

Ses pieds bougeaient, ses mains ondulaient dans l'air et sa tête tournoyait, mais son cœur était comme enraciné, incrusté dans l'herbe humide, et elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Elle finit par venir se perdre contre le torse de Naruto, se mouvant en rythme avec lui, mélangeant sa langue avec la sienne, resserrant ses mains contre sa nuque, contre son sourire. Sa sueur lui perlait sur le visage, ce qui l'a fit rire elle aussi ; Dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Dieu qu'elle était égoïste. Mais il suffisait qu'il referme ses bras sur elle pour qu'elle se rappelle à qu'elle point elle avait besoin de son amour : pour se sentir bien, pour se sentir vivre.

La musique s'accéléra, et ils suivirent la cadence, ou bien était-ce l'alcool et le shit qui rendaient les choses si vivaces. Qu'importe, cette nuit était à eux, à Tenten et à Neji, et à ces millions d'âmes perdues, qui ne l'étaient plus, au moins pour ces quelques heures.

Ce n'était finalement donc que cela, quelques heures de répits, parsemés sur ce chemin qui ne menait à rien ? C'était asphyxiant, suffocant et à la fois si vivifiant dans sa tête. Elle s'abandonna finalement contre Naruto, dans leur grand lit, sans savoir comment elle était rentrée, sans avoir envie de savoir si ce sentiment euphorisant serait toujours là demain.

Et demain vint vite, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux endormis de Naruto, et un sourire sincère naquit sur ses lèvres. Après tout, sa meilleure amie était enfin mariée, son fils allait entré en maternelle, son mec l'aimait et nous étions dimanche. Elle s'étira, prit un bain et réussit à placer quelques paroles sur son nouveau morceau.

« Tu es belle comme ça, murmura alors Naruto dans ses cheveux, encore habillé des vêtements de la veille.

\- Comment comme ça ?

\- Comme ça, répondit-il en souriant pour mieux s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. »

Le soleil frappait les vitres, et une brise fraîche soulevait ses cheveux de temps à autre. Mais tout semblait fixe autour d'elle, immuable, tant elle était concentrée dans les mots qu'elle couchait sur la partition de Sasuke. Ça ne lui plairait pas, vraiment, même à elle ça lui paraissait étrange que des termes aussi niais puissent sortir de sa tête et trouver grâce à ses yeux. Mais ils étaient bien là, et cette place leur allait.

Les choses changeaient. Tant mieux. Tant pis. Maintenant que ce simple constat lui apparaissait enfin clairement, elle se sentait plus légère, plus sereine. Le temps passe, les secondes s'écoulent sans jamais s'arrêter, c'est si abstrait et pourtant si concret. Elle vieillissait perpétuellement, elle se transformait à chaque instant, elle changeait d'avis au fil des heures et des informations nouvelles.

« Alors ce morceau ?

\- Il prend forme, répondit-elle évasivement à Naruto qui sortait de la douche, une serviette négligemment enroulé autour de la taille et une autre entre les mains pour sécher ses cheveux blond d'ange doré. Mais je pense qu'il y aura encore des trucs à changer.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Sasuke.

\- Bon, alors on sort aujourd'hui ? Il y a une expo que je voulais voire à Harajuku. »

Hinata sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Sa bouche s'étira toute seule, et ses yeux se remplirent d'amours par eux même. Naruto repartit vers leur chambre, et elle suivit du regard les muscles de son dos qui s'étiraient et se relâchaient au rythme de ses pas. Alors elle sauta sur ses pieds et d'une foulée souple et légère le rejoignit afin de l'embrasser. Au fond, c'était tellement simple.

Au fond, la seule chose dont je veux avoir besoin, c'est toi. Et ne me traite pas de niaise.

* * *

 **XV. Fou.**

Regarde moi danser, regarde moi mordre, regarde moi t'aimer.

La musique rugissait dans les baffles invisibles, transcendant les corps qui se mouvaient en rythme, subjugués, prisonniers volontaires de la mélodie qui venait se heurter à leurs tympans assourdis. C'était fou, c'était con, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Sakura, sorte de figure divine était comme entrée en symbiose avec ce qui l'entourait : la musique, la foule, les néons aveuglant de la boîte. Mais plus que tout, c'était avec Sasuke qu'elle ne faisait plus qu'un.

C'était comme la première fois, comme toutes leurs premières fois : eux deux, au milieu des autres, sans qu'ils représentent ni une gêne ni une importance. Rien qu'eux deux. Les yeux rivés l'un dans l'autre, ils avaient pourtant eu du mal à se laisser aller, Sasuke grognant et critiquant, Sakura soudain intimidée. Pourtant, très vite, ils n'y avaient eu plus qu'eux sur la piste, sans qu'il y ait eu besoin de beaucoup d'alcool, et les autres ne pouvaient plus que jalouser et pester. C'était drôle, cette façon qu'ils avaient d'attirer les regards, en provoquant ces étincelles involontaires qui jaillissaient sans qu'ils s'en soucient. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils étaient bien, là, dans cette chaleur suffocante, dégoulinant de sueur et le souffle court, comme éreintés mais extasiés. Et d'un coup le quotidien semblait supportable, ce lent défilé continu du temps qui passe et qui métamorphose.

Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient toujours là, à se mouvoir sans gêne, se dévorant d'un regard avide, se frôlant pour mieux exploser intérieurement. C'était un jeu infini : leur jeu, le meilleur de tous. Ils finirent par céder, échangeant un baiser furtif pour mieux reprendre leur pas, balançant leur tête jusqu'au plus profond de l'univers. Était-il en fin de compte impossible qu'ils puissent vivre loin de l'autre ? Cet autre dont ils étaient si dépendant, si reconnaissant. Si bien qu'ils n'arrivaient qu'à lui faire du mal, qu'à le blesser, le déchirer, le consumer, sur l'autel de leur supposé ardent amour.

Ils disaient je t'aime, parce que c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Finalement, qu'avaient-ils réellement ?

« Le type avec le t-shirt déchiré, il n'arrête pas de te regarder. Je crois qu'il bande, murmura Sasuke en criant dans l'oreille de Sakura. »

Elle eut un sourire gigantesque, avant de rire un peu et de se retourner pour plaquer son dos sur le buste de Sasuke et regarder dans la direction du mec en question. Elle calqua le mouvement de son bassin au sien, presque immédiatement, et scruta les visages pour voir de qui il parlait. Elle le reconnu vite. Il avait un t-shirt effectivement déchiré, gris crasseux, autant que ses longs cheveux blonds de surfeur égaré, et sur ses hanches tombait un jean slim trop serré. Ses yeux bleus métalliques étaient cerclés de khôl, et ne voyait qu'elle. Elle revint face à Sasuke, lui sourit, puis fondit sur ses lèvres avec malice, vérifiant qu'il dévisageait le voyeur.

« Il bande toujours ?

\- Peut être. Il grimace. Quel pauvre type, souffla-t-il en souriant à demi.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai pas vu une meuf' te mater, renchérie-t-elle avec provocation, tout en reprenant son souffle tandis que le morceau suivant commençait.

\- C'est parce qu'elles savent que face à toi, elles n'ont évidemment aucune chance, glissa-t-il moqueusement au creux de son cou, en attrapant l'une de ses fesses.

\- Cliché. »

Ses bras à elle finirent quand même par passer autour de son cou, comme par automatisme, muent par eux même, parce que c'est là où ils sont le mieux. Ils reprirent un nouveau rythme, aussi facilement que s'ils avaient voulus changer de vêtement. Et ils continuèrent, sans s'arrêter, sans se lasser, jusqu'à six heures du matin, quand il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de danseurs. Alors, ils partirent, accrochés l'un à l'autre, soudés, la main de Sakura agrippant sa veste dans son dos, et le bras de Sasuke passant sur ses épaules pour la ramener plus près de lui.

En attendant le taxi, ils s'embrassaient, sans parler, écoutant peut être la respiration saccadée de l'autre, essoufflé par l'effort dans lequel ils s'étaient jetés sans garde. À l'appartement, ils éparpillèrent promptement leurs habits, et ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois. Au matin, il ne restait qu'une brume paradisiaque, et enveloppés, emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, ils étaient bien, là où ils devaient être, où c'était bon.

Ils n'ouvrirent leurs yeux qu'aux environs de midi, cherchant à prolonger leur sommeil en se cachant les yeux dans leurs bras éparts. Attablés sur la table basse du salon, ils finirent par se rappeler qu'ils avaient des enfants, et que bien que c'était irresponsable, ils les avaient laissés seuls pour la soirée. Pourtant, Naoto et Shin ne se plaignaient pas. Ils jouaient dans la chambre du garçon, lui dessinant et elle gribouillant. Sakura crut un instant à des anges, mais non, c'était mieux que cela : c'était ses enfants. Elle les embrassa chacun sur la joue puis s'installa près de Shin, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et son bras autour de son petit buste. Et elle se mit à dessiner avec eux, soudain très inspirée, visualisant du cuir sur des jeans cigarettes, du coton transparent sur des chemises autour des silhouettes extrêmement longilignes que ses enfants avaient imaginées.

Sasuke les regardait, d'abord adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, puis assit contre le lit de Shin, Naoto sur ses genoux, qui lui dessinait malgré ses gros yeux avec ses feutres sur le visage. C'était un moment parfait, paisible, si loin de la folie habituelle, du quotidien oppressant. Ils avaient eu raison de tout largué pour la semaine : le boulot, l'école des enfants, les tâches ménagères. Maintenant que tout avait valsé, ils profitaient d'un moment de répit.

« Et si on faisait un enfant ? Lâcha Sasuke, mijotant un riz au curry.

\- Encore ?

\- Oui, j'en ai envie. Un autre enfant de toi.

\- Ça te passeras. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi on en parle maintenant ?

\- Parce que tout l'heure j'ai voulu cacher ta plaquette de pilule, et te baiser pendant ta douche, pour te mettre enceinte.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Non. Ça n'aurait pas été très civilisé.

\- Ouais. Et je ne sais pas si je veux retomber enceinte, moi.

\- Tu voudras. Tu craques toujours, décocha-t-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes jusqu'à l'en faire tomber du tabouret de cuisine instable d'où elle le regardait cuisiner. »

Ils se sourirent, ravis, puis servirent les enfants à table, écoutant leur babillage insouciant sur la maîtresse, sur Mario Bross et Ponyo. Ils échangeaient des regards appuyés, luttant contre ils ne savaient quoi mais avec plaisir. Une fois Shin et Naoto couchés, ils se servirent un verre de Bordeaux, et, à moitié nu dans leur draps, respirèrent un grand coup. Et ils rirent, et ils s'aimèrent.

Mais ne te contente pas de me regarder, parce que sinon tu ne me verras plus.


	8. XVI & XVII

**À ta place**

 **XVI. Réfléchir.**

Se perdre dans le temps, dans l'univers, dans la vie, ce n'est pas grave. Après quelques pas, quelques recherches, on retrouve la route. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors te voilà avec un but.

Les mots résonnaient dans son cerveau, ils vibraient à l'infini, entrechoquant ses neurones, créant un court circuit qui la laissait sonner plusieurs minutes. C'était récurrent. Chaque jour, elle finissait toujours par perdre la tête à un moment ou à un autre. Alors elle arrêtait tout, aucune activité ne pouvait jamais la retenir. Elle s'agenouillait, joignait ses mains et récitait des phrases pieuses apprises par coeur et sans esprit :

« _Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum ; adveniat regnum tuum ; fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut, et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris, et ne nos inducas in tentationem sed libera nos a malo. Amen._ »

Elle n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, ou plutôt elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Mais depuis l'enterrement, célébré dans une modique église chrétienne, elle s'était mise à lire la Bible avec assiduité, dévorant les mots et mémorisant les prières. Elle cherchait l'absolution. Ino était morte par sa faute, et elle, elle était heureuse. Elle ne voulait maintenant plus rien que son pardon. Mais comment l'obtenir ? Elle avait pensé au suicide, il aurait été si aisé de se jeter de la Roppongi Hills Mori Tower _,_ ou d'avaler les nombreuses boîtes remplis de cachets qui la narguaient dans la salle de bain, ou même d'utiliser l'un de ses magnifiques couteaux de cuisine aiguisés. Mais elle refusait d'imposer son propre enterrement à Neji. Jamais, elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, et surtout pas aussi profondément.

Alors elle tentait de l'obtenir par la voix de n'importe qui, se montrant compatissante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, devenant l'oreille attentive de chacune de ses connaissances, aidant quiconque la croisait et semblait en avoir besoin. Et dans chaque regard, elle guettait cette lueur qui lui dirait qu'elle pouvait quand même vivre sans concession. Même si elle avait tué Ino. Elle cherchait si fort l'absolution, que rien ne la satisfaisait plus. Inéluctablement, elle s'était tournée vers le Saint Esprit, sans vraiment savoir si les mots qu'elle murmurait avec ferveur avait une portés, s'en moquant presque, trop absorbée par sa résolution.

Tenten se retrouvait alors là, en arrêt, complètement incapable d'avancer, se dissimulant par des mensonges anodins. Neji la veillait avec une attention toute particulière dès qu'il était tous les deux, de peur de la revoir brisé comme après l'accident. Elle savait qu'il en faisait des cauchemars, même si pour lui ils s'atténuaient. Ne restait qu'un foyer bancale, qui tenait par miracle grâce à de multiple pansements appliqués sur des plaies qui pourrissaient lentement dessous.

Et maintenant elle était là, dans les toilettes de cette clinique minable dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, à genoux au dessus de la cuvette grise, à murmurer du latin encore et encore. Elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte : c'était l'infirmière qui tenait aussi le petit accueil où elle s'était présentée plus tôt.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rouillée par le tabac.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu barbouillée. Ça va. » Encore un mensonge, qu'elle avala d'un coup. « Vous me cherchiez ?

\- Le médecin peut vous recevoir tout de suite. »

Elle sortit du cabinet, lissa de ses mains tremblantes le pan de sa jupe noire strict, tritura le bouton de sa chemise et s'avança à sa suite. Le bureau où l'accueillit le docteur Senju Tsunade était petit, avec des murs beiges vieillit où la peinture s'écaillait dans les coins. Elle prit place sur une chaise en plastique orange démodé, face à elle qui lisait tranquillement son dossier, le bout de ses lunettes posées à l'extrémité de son nez long et droit. Ses yeux noisettes allaient d'une phrase à l'autre avec sérénité, ses lèvres rosés murmurant sa lecture par moment, si bien que Tenten s'en crut le droit de chuchoter en silence une nouvelle prière.

« Bien, de ce que je vois, c'est une grossesse tout à fait normal. Vous en êtes à 6 semaines, ce qui est encore tôt. Si c'est toujours ce que vous souhaitez, nous pouvons pratiquer l'avortement cet après midi. Vous a t'ondéjà expliquer la procédure par voix médicamenteuse ?

\- Oui. »

Elle la laissa cependant lui réexpliquer ce qui allait ce passer, commet on allait lui ôter cette vie qui n'en était pas encore une, comment on allait la libérer. Les mots flottaient autour d'elle, confus, insonores, émis par la voix ferme du docteur de cette clinique minable où elle était allée se cacher loin de tout.

Allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, ensevelie sous des draps propre et rêche, cernée par l'odeur d'antiseptique, elle récita à nouveau sa prière. L'infirmière qui lui administra le médicament lui lança un regard de travers, comme si prier Dieu était incompatible avec son action. Si elle savait ! Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, ce qu'elle avait fait était trop grave. Elle ne pouvait pas faucher une vie et donner naissance à une nouvelle. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

En ressortant, il lui sembla que le monde avait bougé. Le bruit de la rue n'était plus tout à fait le même, les pas pressés des passants claquaient plus fort sur le bitume, et il lui sembla qu'ils la dévisageaient comme l'infirmière plus tôt, avec cette air de reproche qui sait tout et qui condamne. Elle était prise au piège. Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture, s'y enfermant avec empressement et démarra rapidement. Elle dépassa toutes les limitations de vitesses, sans ralentir pour autant. Peut être la première leçon n'était pas suffisante.

Tenten se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant de façon absorbée le plafond. Elle s'arrêta de penser, passa en mode veille et tout devint noire, indolore et lointain. Neji rentra tard. Il ne fut même pas surpris de la trouver en travers du lit, habillée au dessus des couvertures. Il lui enfila un pyjama, déposa un baiser sur son front pour s'allonger tout près d'elle dans leur lit king size. Il se dit simplement que la journée au laboratoire avait du être éprouvante.

Le mensonge la remplissait autant qu'il la vidait. Il la maintenait près de Neji, de ses amis tout en l'éloignant. Il créait une barrière qui petit à petit s'épaississait, et contre laquelle elle ne pouvait plus rien. Comment détruire ce qui était sa seule défense ? Elle ne vivait définitivement plus dans le même monde qu'eux, le sien était différent. Sa densité, ses contours, son odeur, tout étaient empreints du sang d'Ino. Elle avait beau frotter, et frotter, et frotter, avec des prières et des bonnes actions, le sang était indélébile. Elle s'épuisait inutilement.

En se préparant une tasse de café, elle repensa à son désir de prince charmant qui simplement par sa présence à ses côtés l'emporterait au pays des merveilles. Le réveil était dure. Le prince charmant ne suffisait plus. Il était devenu dérisoire sans qu'elle est pu dire comment ni en décider. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira une grande bouffée d'air tokyoïte, et une résolution lui vint en tête. Elle allait oublier Ino. Quitte à nier son existence, elle allait l'effacer, elle et son sang, et ses prières, de son monde qui méritait d'être jolie et appréciable. Elle avait été assez altruiste, et qu'importe l'enfer, elle allait devenir égoïste. Elle le sentait, tout au fond d'elle, tapie dans son cœur, cette boule contenue prête à exploser, cette envie de vivre et d'être heureuse.

Elle regagna la chambre, la pénombre ne lui permettait que de faire des petits mouvements maladroits, et après avoir butté contre quelques objets qu'ils n'avaient pas rangés, elle retrouva Neji, toujours endormie. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, écouta les battements de son coeur, respira au même rythme que lui. Elle était bien. C'était sa place. Et Ino ne pourrait la lui dérober. Elle n'avait pas gagné, mais elle n'avait pas perdu non plus.

« Hey, fit-il en ouvrant un œil comateux.

\- Hey, répondit-elle comme une collégienne.

\- T'as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Je suis tombée comme une masse après toi, soupira-t-il en passant une main fébrile de sommeil sur son visage, comme pour vérifier que rien dans son visage ne s'était perdu au court de la nuit. Le boulot était vraiment chiant. J'en ai marre. Je voudrais arrêter de bosser, lâcha-t-il finalement, mais cette fois-ci, ça sonnait comme une résolution sérieuse.

\- Tu pourrais, finit-elle par répondre, après de longue minutes de réflexion intense. T'as un héritage suffisant. Et puis, moi je bosse. Et j'aime ça.

\- Tu crois que tu supporterais ? Un mari au foyer ? Tenta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans pour autant plaisanter.

\- Pourquoi je ne le supporterais pas ?

\- Je sais pas. Je pensais que ça t'agacerait, que tout soit bien rangé et ordonné, souffla-t-il avec un demi sourire.

\- Je pourrais m'y faire. »

Ils s'embrasèrent, puis ils firent l'amour. Tenten eut un peu mal. Une grimace lui échappa, mais elle fut la seule à la voir.

Se perdre veut aussi dire lutter, chercher et se retrouver, quelque part dans les méandres obscures de l'être. Se perdre est le plus sure des chemins du monde.

* * *

 **XVII. Respirer.**

Parfois ça nous tombe dessus comme ça, sans prévenir. Et parfois même quand on est sait que ça va nous tomber dessus, on est tout aussi surpris quand ça arrive.

C'était une journée merveilleuse, une journée tout à fait délicieuse, qui rendait le visage heureux, les mots joyeux et les yeux pétillant. Et tout aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Temari s'était laissée entraînée par cette gaieté, souriant au bras de Shikamaru alors qu'ils descendaient l'avenue de Shibuya avec les jumeaux dans leur poussette. Elle commençait enfin à ressentir cette fierté d'être parent, cet émerveillement quotidien devant ces vies dont elle était l'origine même. Elle encaissait mieux la fatigue, la colère et l'impatience. Oui, tout était en train de devenir parfaitement parfait.

Shikamaru, lui, n'arrivait plus à dormir. Tout semblait le rattraper. Ce qu'il avait essayé de faire disparaître de son âme resurgissait pour mieux le noyer, montant par marées successives, assaillant sa tête de tsunami de remords et de doutes, de souvenirs mouillés et salés qui le rendaient amer. Il s'était construit un cocon chimique, fait d'un solide mélange de somnifère et d'amphétamine, pour enchaîner les journées, pour chasser l'eau de sa tête, pour vivre et être heureux.

Temari ne voyait rien, ou plutôt elle se rendait aveugle intentionnellement. Elle savait que s'il sombrait, elle ne pourrait pas le rattraper, ni le remonter. Elle n'en avait pas la force, elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Ça avait toujours été lui, et ce depuis le début, qui les maintenait à flot. Alors, tout en sachant que ces moments là seront sujet à regret, elle profitait de sa douce harmonie, avant que le rideau ne tombe et les masques ne se fissurent.

Il s'assirent sur une terrasse, commandant un café pour lui et un thé pour elle. Ils échangèrent des regards énamourés, comme s'ils étaient encore des lycéens échappés de l'école. Cette époque était pourtant révolu, tout avait changé. D'ailleurs, ils ne se connaissaient même pas, à cette période. Ils étaient entourés d'autres personnes, d'autres préoccupations, ils avaient des rêves différents, des projets d'avenir différents. Dont l'autre ne faisait pas partie. Il avait fallu attendre, leur première rencontre chez Sasori lors d'une soirée floue, leur première fois ensemble dans un minable love hôtel, leur liaison qui s'était mise à durer, leur volonté de s'engager dans quelque chose de durable suite à la mise à la porte de Temari de son appartement de Chiwa. Et ils avaient oublié le reste, ils avaient oublié avant. Les amours du collège avec qui ils se voyaient vieillir, les projets du lycée où ils n'y avaient qu'eux, les personnes qu'ils avaient aimé et puis oublié de rappeler, l'odeur des livres de révisions ouvert tout le temps, la couleur du ciel dehors qui paraissait être celle de la liberté, la sensation qu'ils seraient éternellement cette personne là. Tout avait fondue comme neige au soleil. Ne restait qu'une flaque opaque _,_ qui se reformait doucement chez Shikamaru.

« C'est agréable cette saison. D'ailleurs, on devrait partir quelques parts pour Nouvel An. Peut être à la montagne. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? papillonna Temari, l'air de rien.

\- Je sais pas. Ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment. T'as beaucoup de boulot, non ? tenta-t-il, peu convaincu lui-même. Et puis, mon éditeur me tanne pour que je finisse la première partie de ce foutu bouquin sur la guerre Sino-nippone, répliqua Shikamaru en touillant d'un air absent sa tasse de café.

\- Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à t'y mettre sérieusement. Imagine : on loue une grande maison à Kyushu et on invite du monde. Genre Sakura, Hinata, Neji, tout le monde quoi, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. On filerait les enfants chez les parents qui de toute façon se font chier pendant les fêtes et nous on s'en ferait une un peu plus mouvementé. Je crois que ça nous ferait du bien, ajouta-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans les siens au dessus de la table, un sourire lumineux accroché aux lèvres. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, remarquant comme pour la première fois les nuances de vert qui dansaient dans les iris de Temari. Il soupira, chercha un échappatoire quelconque : il ne pourrait pas faire semblant, il le savait, il ne le supporterait pas. Devant Temari passait encore, quoique jour après jour il se savait partir à la dérive très loin d'elle. Mais devant tout le monde, et sur une si longue période, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Alors il se contenta de lui sourire, d'un air emprunt de fatigue, de lassitude et de désespoir. Mais Temari, la femme qu'il aimait, ne vit rien, où n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se pencha vers sa fille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui fit rire l'enfant. Il n'existait déjà plus.

Allongée sur son lit, Temari s'appliquait à recouvrir de rose ses ongles de pieds, grimaçant quand le pinceau ne suivait pas pleinement sa volonté. Devant elle l'écran géant diffusait les nouvelles de la journée, avec sa présentatrice parfaite et son sourire forcé, des images défilaient à vive allure et informait à propos du monde. Mais Temari n'écoutait pas, et tout en appliquant son vernis sur son petit orteil elle tendait l'oreille pour écouter Shikamaru dans la pièce à côté. Des bruits entremêlés lui parvinrent de la cuisine : un sachet de plastique qu'on froisse, un tintement sur le plan de travail, l'eau qui coule, et la vision de son mec, depuis l'interstice de la porte laissée entrouverte, penchant sa tête en arrière comme pour avaler quelques choses avant de prendre de grandes goulées dans son verre.

« Tout va bien ? lui hurla-t-elle.

\- Oui, t'inquiètes. J'arrive. Je dois juste encore passer un coup de fil. »

Elle sursauta. Puis s'affaissa à nouveau. Elle se persuada qu'elle avait mal entendu. Que la télé allumée avait masqué son audition. Qu'elle s'imaginait des trucs avec la fatigue. Mais la télé était sur mute, et on était le week-end. Alors comment expliquer cette fêlure dans sa voix, ce relent rauque dans son accent, cette façon trainante de finir ses mots et ce côté brisé dans son intonation ? Tout était devant elle. Tout était là. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Shikamaru. Elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si. Elle le sentait. Le rideau tombait sur elle, et maintenant il fallait choisir entre se laisser ensevelir sous les tentures ou s'en extraire.

Elle posa le flacon de vernis sur sa table de chevet, posa les pieds sur le parquet tout en faisant attention de ne pas détruire son travail tout frais, puis se dirigea vers lui. Il était assis sur le canapé, la tête renversée sur le dossier, son iPhone près de son oreille, de brèves onomatopées daignaient parfois sortir de ses lèvres gercées. Elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, attendant patiemment qu'il en finisse, se disant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lancer un film et faire comme si de rien n'était quand il la rejoindrait. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Et quand elle le vit raccrocher, elle s'avança sans trembler. Et enfin, une fois devant lui, s'asseyant sur la petite table basse, elle prit sa voix dure de flic :

« Shi. Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il y a. Non, je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Et je ne veux pas de mensonges, juste la vérité. »

Il la dévisagea comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Un air de parfaite hébétude se dessinait sur ses traits figés, et ses yeux cherchaient un point fixe, descendant de son visage pour longer son buste à peine couvert par un vieux t-shirt de sport, dérivant ensuite sur sa culotte en coton et s'attardant sur ses longues jambes fuselées complètement découvertes. Puis il remontait par le même chemin. Comme ça pendant de longues secondes qui parurent mille ans à Temari.

« Shi. Je t'ai posé une question, lâcha-t-elle en perdant de son autorité, devenant suppliante tant son malaise grandissait.

\- J'ai entendu, murmura-t-il le regard dans le vague. J'ai entendu.

\- Alors réponds moi !

\- Je peux pas T.

\- Comment ça tu peux pas ?

\- Je peux pas.

\- Bien sure que si tu peux ! Je suis Temari ! On vit ensemble ! On a des gosses ensemble ! Je te connais par cœur et toi pareille ! Je t'aime ! Et toi aussi tu m'aimes ! Et je vois bien qu'il y'a un truc qui cloche, me prends pas pour une conne ! Je suis flic, tu te souviens ? C'est mon job de repérer les trucs qui clochent pour leur faire reprendre le droit chemin ! Alors réponds moi bordel de merde ! Répond moi : qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »

Elle s'énervait, partait au quart de tour, comme d'habitude. Sa voix d'abord calme et mesurée avait augmenté de volume d'elle-même, parce que c'était comme ça que Temari réglait les problèmes, en hurlant et en poussant les gens pour qu'il lâchent leur bombe à ses pieds et qu'elle s'empresse de la désamorcer. Elle devenait vulgaire aussi, nota Shikamaru alors qu'elle lui frappait de son petit poing fermé jusqu'à la crampe l'épaule gauche, le traitant « d'enfoiré de cachotier qu'est pas foutu d'agir intelligemment quand il le faut ». Quoique, elle était toujours vulgaire.

« T, finit-il par lâcher en lui attrapant le poignet, T regarde moi. Je peux pas t'en parler parce que je suis pas sûre de moi-même savoir ce qui cloche comme tu dis, ok ? Putain, jura-t-il à son tour, regarde ça j'ai tout pour être heureux. Je t'ai toi, j'ai nos enfants, j'ai un boulot de rêve où je peux presque faire ce que je veux quand je veux. Et je suis pas heureux ! Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas réelle, ou peut être que ça me fait peur de me dire que tout peux disparaître d'un instant à l'aut...

\- Arrête tes conneries ! S'écria-t-elle en le coupant dans les explications qu'il tentait de lui fournir difficilement. Essayes pas de m'embobiner avec tes tournures de style d'écrivain merdique !

\- Je cherche pas à t'embobiner ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour. J'essayes de te dire ce que je ressens ! C'est trop dure pour toi d'essayer pendant cinq petites minutes de me comprendre ! Je dis pas que je t'aime pas en plus ! Je t'aime comme un fou ! Tu l'as dit toi même !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je comprenne ! Parce qu'on est pas malheureux sans raison quand même ! »

Il se tut un instant, elle aussi. Il se passa une main sur son visage fatigué, les mots de Temari tournant da sa tête, tous ces mots qu'elle lui lançait en pleine face à grande vitesse et qu'il recevait par accoue. On est pas malheureux sans raison. Bien sure que si, tout un tas de gens sont malheureux sans raison. Il repensa à la mère de son personnage principale, Mizumi, dans son premier roman, toujours au fond de son lit. À son amie de 3ème année dans l'enseignement secondaire, Shiho, il lui semblait, qui s'était pendu sans raison apparente au milieu du lycée. Il y avait aussi le vieux monsieur du combini en bas de la rue, toujours voûté et fatigué, qui lui disait à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas son propre chagrin. Et il y en avait d'autres. Plein d'autres. Et peut être même lui. Une dépression. Voilà, c'était ça. Une dépression. Le truc qui n'arrive qu'aux autres, ou dans les films pour faire mélancolique et tirer des larmes aux spectateurs crédules.

Il regarda à nouveau Temari. Et il tenta de lui sourire. Elle ne comprendrait pas, elle n'était pas capable de cette empathie là. Il la prise contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et caressant ses longs cheveux blonds de sa main fébrile. Elle se laissa faire, sans bouger, respirant à nouveau calmement, d'un souffle clair et régulier. La tempête était passée, il ne restait que des nuages qu'ils chasseraient tous les deux avec le temps.

« J'irais voir un psy cette semaine, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Tu m'accompagneras ?

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Je viendrais. Je te tiendrais la main.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Si. Merci. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Ça va aller, rajouta-t-elle en se relevant un peu, plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes, avant de l'embrasser et de le tirer jusqu'à la chambre. »

Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir être au dessus de tout, comme ça, plus rien ne me tomberais plus jamais dessus.


End file.
